A Prankster's Heart
by AnimePeach
Summary: Just another new student right? Wrong! Pranks are pulled and relationships are broken while others are formed. What will happen to our beloved Host Club? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters related to it. **

Chapter One: First day Fiasco.

So there we were my best friend and I, lying on the ground in the huge yard behind her house looking up at the night sky and just laying in silence trying to take in all that had happened to us this last summer. We've always wanted to be sisters like best friends do and now we practically were! I mean we lived in the same house and starting tomorrow we'll be going to the same school again! It was amazing. We just couldn't believe that her parents agreed to all this but, of course, I wasn't living in her house and having her parents pay my way through private school for free. Her parents loved me but not that much. I worked after school and on weekends or whenever they needed me to. I did odd jobs anything from filing papers to changing all the little light bulbs in their big chandelier but I didn't mind. I'd be getting a better education faster at Ouran and I got to live with Akira. My life wasn't perfect but it was more than I could ask for.

"Hey Momo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you excited about tomorrow or nervous?"

"Honestly both. I've heard about it from you and you say it's great but the only person I will know there is you. What if no one else likes me? What if I can't keep up with all my subjects? What if we went through all this just to find out I'd be better off living back in my old apartment still going to public school? But at the same time it's a new experience and I can't wait to just see and experience all the things I couldn't before you know?"

"I guess. I know we didn't waste all our efforts and my parents wouldn't have let you live here and pay for you to go to school with me if they thought it'd be too much for you. The last thing they want to do is waste money. Besides I know I won't be the only person there that likes you because you're awesome. I mean, you'd have to be or we wouldn't be friends," she said with a laugh.

"I sure hope so. At least we will be in the same class. That will make things easier."

"Yep, oh gosh, so are you going to go and visit the host club with me after school?"

"That club where you just sit and listen to boys flirt with you and other girls? The one with that boy you like so much? What was his name? Honey right? I don't know, Akira, it really isn't my thing but if you want me to go with you I can."

"Yay! I just know you'll love it!"

"Akira, you are so crazy."

"But you love me anyway!"

"Hahahaha, of course," I said teasingly.

"Come on Momo, let's go back inside. It's freezing out here."

"It's not that cold but okay if you insist."

"Good gosh, you're never cold. But as I was saying, Honey is so cute!  
Absolutely adorable and his cousin Mori is really quiet and doesn't talk much. He's so protective and caring towards Honey. It's just as cute! Honey is always eating cake and-"

"Whoa, you're getting way too excited there, Akira. I'm going to bed. I don't want to be sleepy on the first day back to school."

"Okay! You'll just have to see for yourself tomorrow how great everything is and how everyone there will just fall for you instantly."

"Akira, you do realize that this is a school you're talking about not Wonderland? Goodnight."

"Night" I walked into my room silently and closed the door. I took a deep breath. I had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a good day. I sure hoped that this feeling was right. I checked my bag and made sure I had all I needed. Books, pencils, erasers, a pencil sharpener, pens, a highlighter, and one yellow wrinkle free uniform. Yep, I had everything. I set my alarm clock and went to sleep. I was going to need it.

"Awww! Momo! You look so cute in your school uniform!"

"Akira, you think everything is cute. Besides it's just a school uniform after all. Ugh, I feel like a dandelion or canary or something." After that we left the house and talked the whole ride to school about absolutely nothing although she did tell me more about the Host Club. Apparently there was Kyoya Otori, Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, and the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. When we got there she showed me as much of the school as she could. She seemed to be having fun and I was beginning to feel less lost so we had a great time.

"And this is classroom 3B, where we will spend most of our day during classes. So, what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's really nice considering it's a school. It's really great, Akira. Oh and look, the teacher is here, let's sit down"

"No. Let's move back a few seats. I hate being in the front of the room."

"Sure." I sat and listened as the teacher called out the names of all our classmates. I waited and soon she was done calling out all the names of the students in the room except for mine. Oh boy already there's a problem. This is just my lucky day isn't it?

"Excellent, everyone is here today! Is there anyone's name that I haven't called? If so please raise your hand." I raised my hand a little slowly and saw as everyone's head turned to look at me.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"I'm Momo Hasegawa."

"Well let me see here… no, you're not on my list. Will you show me your schedule?"

"Sure." I got my schedule and the rest of my stuff and walked to the front of the classroom to hand it to her.

"Hmm. That's strange, it says that you're supposed to be in this room but you aren't on my list. Hold on a moment, let me see if the office knows what's going on." She walked over to the laptop sitting on her desk and started typing something. I stood and waited awkwardly. At least most of the room stopped staring and were now talking amongst themselves again. I looked over at Akira and she looked sad and honestly if I was going to be moved to a different room I wasn't going to be too happy either. I needed her to show me around more and tell me how things worked at this school. Okay, well today was just starting, maybe it would get better from now.

"Okay, I emailed the office and they said that it was a mistake and that you are supposed to be in classroom 3A which is the room right in front of ours. I will give you a note for the teacher explaining why you are late and have you on your way." I just nodded my head, took the note, and walked out the door. As I looked back I saw Akira sitting there with her mouth wide open. At least she didn't look sad anymore but I wonder what that was about.

As I walked into the other room once again everyone turned to face me. I walked up to the teacher and handed her the note, she nodded and told me to go and sit in the back next to Fujioka. Wait. That name sounded familiar. I turned and looked and there were three empty seats in the room. I took the one right next to the window so there was a seat in between me and Haruhi. Then I realized Haruhi Fujioka was in the host club. Was this the same Fujioka that my friend was talking about? Most likely that explains why her mouth was hanging open when I left to come here. I sat down and got ready for class. No matter who I was sitting next to I needed to take notes to keep my good grades.

Finally, after two subjects, it's time for lunch which means a break. Everyone left for the cafeteria but I hung back and was going to eat my lunch in the classroom. Was I allowed to eat in the classroom during lunch? I don't know but I'm not a messy eater anyway so I don't think anyone will notice. As everyone left the room I noticed that Fujioka stayed too. He even pulled out his own bento box and started eating. Well at least I wouldn't be alone during lunch. As if on cue, Akira entered the room.

"Momo! Are you coming to eat lunch with me? I can show you where everyone sits and-" She stopped when she noticed who I was with. Geez, she acts like I was sitting with royalty of some kind. I mean come on! Haruhi was just a boy after all, no big deal.

"No, I'm going to eat in the classroom and just relax."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later. It really stinks that we aren't in the same class anymore. Are you still hanging out with me after school?"

"Yeah, we are still hanging out after school. Why wouldn't we?"

"Okay, I'll see you then." She walked out of the room still looking a little stunned but happy none the less. I sighed and sat down. I opened my boxed lunch and started eating. The silence was comfortable and relaxing. I mean, so what if I was sitting next to one of the oh so famous Host Club members. I didn't know what to think really besides that he was kind of quiet and that something seemed a little off about him. Not that Haruhi seemed weird or anything; there was just something about him that didn't seem right. It was none of my business really besides I'd see him almost every day for the rest of the school year so maybe I'd figure it out.

I put those thoughts in the back of my mind and finished eating and just relaxed a little before class started again. Haruhi remained silent and I was grateful. I didn't feel inclined to talk at the moment. The quiet was calming and allowed me to lose myself in my thoughts without fear of interruption. Sadly that peaceful moment was over when the bell rang and class was in full swing once again. Thankfully school would be over soon with that in mind time went by much faster than before. Finally everyone was dismissed. I waited outside classroom 3B for Akira. When she finally came out of the room she was just radiating happiness like a ball of sunshine. Either she had a fantastic day or going to Host Club makes her really excited. Whichever, it was fine by me. I love seeing my friends happy. Besides, looks like I finally get to see the rest of the famous Host Club in action.

"So Momo, what's it like having class and lunch with Haruhi Fujioka? Isn't he cute? Did you talk to him?"

"Hahahaha! No. I didn't talk to him and even if I did what would you have expected me to say?"

"I don't know! You could have said anything really. I know! You should totally sit at his table today! You never know, you guys could end up being friends or something."

" I thought you would want me to sit with you at Mori's and Honey's table?"

"I think you should choose where you want to sit then when we're on our way home we can swap stories and stuff! It'll be so much fun!"

"Sure we can do that if you want to. I guess I will sit at Haruhi's table then. If we're going to be classmates I might as well be a little more amiable towards her."

"Yeah! That's the spirit Momo, you should be-wait, did u say her?"

"Did I? Ha! It was just a slip of the tongue. I get a little confused when I got a lot on my mind especially with it being my first day here and all."

"Yeah I bet, you have to tell me all about it when we get home! Oh! Did you know that you're also in the same class as the Hitachiin twins! I'm so jealous! I'd love to be in a class with one of the club's members and you're in class with three of them!"

"That will be interesting I'm sure." We were almost to the room. Akira seemed to have calmed down a little after talking but I was a bit nervous. I had this odd sensation that something was going to happen but I didn't have time to dwell on that ominous feeling because we had finally reached our destination. Akira looked at me and smiled before opening the doors. Rose petals came fluttering out of the room and filled the air followed by a chorused "Welcome" from all of the club's members. The room was huge but I wasn't that surprised considering all the rooms in this school were fairly big. After a moment of standing and waiting in the doorway I felt a little out of place. Thankfully Akira started walking.

"Okay Momo since this is your first time here I will take you to go and meet Kyoya. He keeps track of all the hosts and their customers like me and now you! He's really nice and has the greatest smile."  
"Is he the one with the glasses that you told me about?"  
"Mmhmm, that's him!"I don't know why but walking over to him only made me feel more nervous about being here. He was tall, slim, and dark-haired. He looked just like  
Akira had said he would whenever she talked about him. When he noticed us walking his way he greeted us with a smile.

"Kyoya, this is my friend Momo Hasegawa. She will be coming to the Host Club at the same time I do and we're kind of a bundle type deal in every way but one. I will remain at Mori's and Honey's table but she would like to sit with Haruhi today. Though she might change her mind as she gets to know the rest of the hosts more."

"Alright well I hope you ladies have a good time. It is nice to meet you Momo Hasegawa I'm sure your presence will be a great one."

"Thank you I do look forward to being here." He smiled and I returned the favor then Akira walked over to her table so I started to walk over to mine. Lucky for me Haruhi had no other customers at the moment. I sat down quietly and sent a smile his way.

"Hey I'm the new girl from your class today. My friend really wants me to try out the Host Club because she's a big fan of it and hopes I will be too. She has told me a lot about you guys."

"Yeah you're the one who ate lunch in the classroom with me. It's nice how your friend is trying to find something for you two to do together." He said that with a slight tilt of his head and smiled. As our conversation went on I noticed a few things. He always slightly tilted his head when he smiled, his eyes were huge, he didn't have an Adam's apple, his laugh was high pitched, and that he didn't act very manly at all in anyway what so ever. Then it clicked. It's like a light bulb had been switched on my brain. I knew what seemed so off about "him"! I couldn't just ask though could I? I mean how do I even phrase that sort of question? You don't just walk up to somebody and say "Hey! Are you really a girl? You don't seem very boyish." It'd be just plain rude but I had to ask. My curiosity really was going to get me into trouble one day. Well I'd be risking getting hit or having bad things said about me but I really wanted to know.

"Haruhi can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What's on your mind? You've been mumbling something to yourself for a few minutes."

"Well it's kind of embarrassing to ask for the both of us and I really do hope you don't get angry. Although I wouldn't blame you if you did." Haruhi looked a little worried.

"Whatever it is you can ask." I took a deep breath and continued. I took a look around because I felt that by asking this I was doing something wrong. All of the hosts were looking at me out of the corner of their eyes. I felt nervous all over again.

"It's just that I've noticed a few things about you. And well it just doesn't quite fit with me. Please correct me if I'm wrong but are you..." I couldn't continue I felt so wrong asking this!

"Am I what?" I swallowed my nerves.

"Are you really a boy? I mean ya know are you a _girl_?" At that moment things became a bit chaotic. Kyoya stood up really fast and announced that the club would be closing early today because they were planning a surprise for tomorrow in honor of it being a new school year. Honey dropped his fork and had tears in his eyes. Tamaki shot out of his chair and was heading our way! Mori stayed seated and watched the whole charade. I wanted nothing more than to get up and run away. I'd jump out of the window if I had to! I just wanted out of the room but as I started to get up I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me back into my seat. When I looked up it was Tamaki. I felt dread right into the pit of my stomach. Kyoya was still rushing people out of the room and Akira sent me a worried look while leaving. I would have a lot of explaining to do later. Tamaki's head was tilted down in a way that made it unable for me to see his eyes or make out much of his facial expression from where I was sitting. Although Haruhi looked calm about everything maybe even a little annoyed.

All of a sudden I heard the doors shut and I wanted to hide. Everyone was crowded around the table now. There was no longer a smile on Kyoya's face. Instead he looked really intimidating. He lowered his glasses and looked right at me saying only one thing.

"Looks like someone finally figured you out Haruhi. But the only question is what shall we do about it?"

**Author's Note: Well I hope this was long enough for only one chapter! If you read this please leave a comment. Flames are welcome also. I hope you enjoyed reading this! Also just in case it isn't clear Hikaru and Kaoru are absent from school today. Lol. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters/things related to it. **

Chapter 2: The Prank War Begins

"Looks like someone finally figured you out Haruhi. But the only question is what shall we do about it?" He looked around at the other members of the club everyone except for Haruhi had a serious look on their face.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Haruhi looked annoyed.

"The big deal is that she could tell everyone about this and then how would you repay us? You couldn't be a host anymore." Replied Kyoya matter of factly.

"Oh! If it's some sort of big deal I won't tell anyone! I promise! Wait repay you guys for what?"

"When she first stumbled into our club room she knocked over and broke a vase worth 8,000,000 yen so now she repays her debt little by little by acting as a host." My jaw almost hit the floor. That is A LOT of money. If I was her I'd probably lie about my gender too if it meant paying back that much money.

"Wow that's, that's a lot of money. So, no one else has figured out that she is a girl? I mean it's not that hard to figure out. Even her name is a huge hint. Not many parents would name their son Haruhi when it mean "A Spring day". I can't be the first one to figure it out!"

"Surprisingly enough no one else has. If they had figured it out they haven't been curious or brave enough to flat out ask like you did." He smirked and it kind of creeped me out. I wasn't sure if he was insulting me or giving me a compliment or just insulting all the other people in the school. For someone that was supposed to be the "Cool" type he sure was intimidating.

"Yeah well this has been great and all but I really need to catch up with Akira she's going to be wondering where I am. I promise to keep your secret Haruhi. I know what it's like owing money to people." I picked up my stuff and walked to the door suppressing my urge to run. There was just too much tension in the air. As soon as I walked out of the room my best friend jumped out at me.

"Momo!"

"AH! Oh goodness Akira! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! What happened in there? Why didn't you leave with everyone else? Oh gosh did Haruhi ask you out?"

"What? No! No nothing like that I just said something I shouldn't have that's all."

"What'd you say? Did they kick you out? Are you going to be able to come here again with me?"Her voice kept growing louder and she was shaking me by my shoulders.

"I'd rather not say it's really embarrassing and I don't know I will have to ask Haruhi tomorrow for now let's just go home. And Akira STOP SHAKING ME!" Her arms dropped to her sides again. I straightened my appearance some and continued. "So what was it like with Honey today?"

"It was great! He looked so cute today! I loved how he got Mori a piece of cake too then Mori gave Honey his strawberries because they're his favorite."

"That was nice of him. Well I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah oh and Momo I have the best thing ever planned for our little beginning of the school year tradition!"

"Good! Your prank for me last year was no fun at all! I can't wait until I see you in my prank!" Every year at the beginning of school we pull a prank on each other. Last year all she did was tie all my shoes together by the laces. I tripped once then fixed it and it was over. She wasn't even there when I tripped! Her prank really was lame but she tried. She always gets mad at me when I prank her though because I go a little overboard with my pranks. I remember last year I messed with a few of her hair care products and let's just say that her hair was green for two weeks. It was hilarious! At the time she was livid but now we laugh about it. I could not wait until tomorrow my prank is going to be great!

We were both lost in our own thoughts so the ride home was silent. Hopefully she was thinking up something better than what she pulled last year. I was ready for whatever she was going to throw at me. I just hope I wouldn't make her too mad this year. As soon as we got into the house she went upstairs to her room and I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey this is Akira's mom one of the interns got sick and I need you to come into the office and run some errands for me."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you darling. We won't need you for long you'll still have plenty of time to do your homework and anything else you need to do."

"Anytime ." We hung up and I sighed. She always said she wouldn't need me for long but I knew I'd be there until at least ten at night. Thankfully I had no homework and my prank was already set up. She had me doing things like sharpening pencils and fixing the fax machine, the copier, and filling up all the printers with ink. When I was done with that she had me reorganize all her business cards and other contacts on her computer and in her filing cabinet in alphabetical order! I feel sorry for the interns having to do stuff like this all the time. When I finally got back to the house I went straight to sleep.

It was a beautiful morning and it wasn't too cold either. I decided to leave for school early so I could explore the place a little more. I'd only been walking around for five minutes when all of a sudden I heard footsteps coming my way and fast approaching.

"MOMO! I CAN'T believe you did this to me! Just wait until I get my hands on you!" A smile spread across my face I looked back and sure enough it was Akira chasing after me. She was so mad you could practically see the fire in her eyes. She was so angry she even threw her shoes at me! I saw one go flying past me then a minute later so did the second one. I laughed for a second then ran. I didn't know where and I didn't care. When we got to a corner she slipped and fell trying to turn. You could hear the SMACK of her face meeting the floor. That's what she gets for running in socks. She must look really ridiculous. I just ran. After I turned a few corners I leaped into the first room I saw. There was a boy standing in there with orange hair.

"Uh hi. If someone runs in here you didn't see me." He gave me a confused look but nodded and continued doing whatever. I hid in the conveniently placed closet in the room.

"MOMO! I know you're- Oh! Hi did you see someone run in here just a minute ago Hikaru?"

"No I didn't see anybody." He sounded annoyed and had to clear his throat before he spoke probably trying to stifle his laughter at her appearance.

"Oh okay well thank you. Glad to see that you're in school today." It was silent for a minute but I didn't hear the door close again either. As quietly as I could I maneuvered myself into a crouching position and looked through the keyhole of the doorknob. I could see her red faced and seething looking around the room. She looked around a little more and was about to leave when she spotted the closet she started to walk towards it. I was in a lot of trouble now. Suddenly the orange haired boy started to laugh loudly he could no longer control himself. Akira's face turned even brighter red (if that was even possible) stomped her foot and left with her nose in the air. After another minute I poked my head out of the closet.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah she left did you-?"

"Do that to her? Yeah. Was it to mean for just a prank? I mean her entire face is blue and her hands are red!" He was wearing a huge grin on his face and he started laughing. He gripped his stomach and his eyes started watering. I laughed along with him his laughter was contagious. He finally calmed down enough to talk.

"That was great! Brilliant! I have to admit she does look a little blue! Whatever it is that she did to deserve that you must have caught her red handed!" We broke into another fit of laughter at his comments.

"No she didn't do anything! We have this little tradition to pull pranks on each other at the beginning of the school year. I'm Momo Hasegawa by the way."

"I'm Kaoru. How did you get her face so blue? It looked like you spent all day bombing her with blueberries!" Kaoru? I thought Akira called him Hikaru? What was up with that?

"I just put food coloring and blue hair dye in this weird face mask stuff she uses. For her hands I did the same thing except I put it in her favorite lotion bottle."

"I wonder if boss has any lotion." He said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. Then he got this look on his face and it was kind of scary whoever his "boss" was I sure felt sorry for them. They'd probably be purple before the day was over. I glanced at the clock on the wall and there were only three minutes left until classes started for the day.

"Oh and my friend when she walked in she called you Hikaru. Why is that?" My answer just happened to walk through the door at that moment. His timing was amazing!

"Hey Kaoru! Why is it taking you so long just to get your stuff? Class is going to start soon c'mon!"

"Hikaru wait!" Hikaru walked out of the room with Kaoru trailing behind him. I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that Hikaru was right classes were going to start in just five minutes! I left the room as well and rushed to get there on time I kept wondering why they were going the same way I was then felt stupid when I remembered Akira telling me that they were in my class as well. Suddenly they turned down a different hall probably towards their lockers or something. It didn't really matter. With one minute left to spare I sat down in the same seat I did yesterday. The twins made it in just as the bell rang. They high fived each other and about to do something else when the teacher told them to sit down. They sat on either side of Haruhi which meant that one of them was sitting next to me but which one Hikaru or Kaoru? I kept sneaking glances at the orange haired boy next to me. Seems like he had a hard time focusing on the lessons that day too. It wasn't me that he was interested in but Haruhi! Finally it was lunch break again I could use some quiet to organize my thoughts.

"MOMO! TELL ME HOW TO GET THIS CRAP OFF OF ME!" Looks like Akira was still really mad. I gave a nervous laugh.

"Well see the thing is I don't know how to get it off you."

"WHAT?" At that moment the twins walked back in.

"Hey Haruhi do you have a-" They both started laughing gripping the front of each other's jackets to keep themselves standing. Akira looked like she was about to cry. I didn't think this through. She stormed out of the room and hopefully to the bathroom to try and clean herself up.

"Hikaru this is the one I've been telling you about! Did you see that! Priceless! Now just imagine if we did this to the boss!"

"We could turn him pink! I can see it now the flamingo king!" Suddenly their laughter stopped and they turned their attention towards me with a smirk. I gulped. They looked creepy but cute in the mischievous kind of way.

"So, how'd you think of it?" They asked in unison. They were on each side of me arms slung over my shoulders.

"I don't know really just got the idea from when I turned her hair green last year. It was great but people called her booger head for weeks."

"Hahahaha any other great ideas?"

"Well I've always wanted to do the whole spraying honey and feathers on someone to make them look like a chicken! Or filling up someone's room with nothing but those multi colored plastic balls that you see in ball bins so when they open the door it all just come crashing down on them like an overpowering rainbow." Little did I know that Akira was right outside the door listening to every word. This prank war was far from over.

"Great! Well how would you like to-"

"Help us with a prank?" I looked at both of their pleading faces and then towards Haruhi who seemed to be ignoring us and eating. Seeing as how most of my pranks caused more harm than good I wanted to say no but against my better judgment I said...

"Okay I'll help you but just this once!"

**Author's Note: This chapter was going to be a bit longer but I'm having a little bit of writer's block so I'm just going to end it here for now. Maybe starting on chapter 3 instead of sticking with chapter 2 will help me. And my virtual cat fluffy says "Hi" to the amazingly awesome people who added my story to their alert's list. Here's fluffy~ (=^ . ^=) Lol. If you have the time please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 3: Revenge is Sweet?

I spent the rest of lunch discussing ideas for the prank on the person that they kept referring to as "boss". We decided that we would wait until the end of the week to pull our prank so we would have more time to think about it and plan it out. The rest of the day went by rather quickly like it always does after lunch. My mind was racing with ideas and trying to take as many notes as possible in my distracted state. When I heard the bell signaling the end of school I let out a sigh. Right before she left I had to ask her a question and make sure everything was okay.

"Hey Haruhi is everything okay? Is Kyoya going to let me continue to visit the Host Club?"

"Everyone's fine after getting over the shock that someone actually figured it out they were all okay with it. I don't think Kyoya is going to keep you from visiting but he did say something about keeping a close eye on you." Hearing that I was going to be watched didn't sit well with me but there's nothing I could do about it.

"Well that's fine with me I guess. I mean I have no reason to tell anyone about you but I'd appreciate if I wasn't being watched. It's a bit unnerving. As long as I get to keep Akira company and happy there as well then that's all that matters." I gave her a small smile. "Oh and do you think it'd be okay if I sat at your table again today? We really don't get to talk much during class."

"Sure it'd be nice having someone not crazy around."

"Thanks. I'll see you there then Haruhi."

I walked out of the room to find a normal colored Akira waiting on me.

"Akira! You're not blue in the face and your hands aren't red anymore either! How'd you get it off? Look, I'm so sorry I really didn't think about how people would react to you being discolored. I don't really think things through and I'm really sorry I know it probably wasn't fun for you at all today."

"It's okay I went to the infirmary and the nurse was able to get it off of me so at least it won't last for weeks like last year. But you just wait! Oh and hey you're coming with me to the Host Club again right?" She let out a big gasp. "Did you talk to Hikaru and Kaoru today? They were at school today. I ran into Hikaru this morning when I was chasing you." I smiled in a shy but guilty kind of way.

"Actually it was Kaoru that you ran into not Hikaru."

"How do you know? It's not like you were-" Then it dawned on her. "OH MY GOSH YOU WERE IN THE CLOSET! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She slapped my shoulder as hard as she could. Oh yeah she was still furious but that's Akira for you. I rubbed my shoulder and laughed a little at her antics. She was like a child throwing a tantrum when she was mad. If you caught her in a good mood though she was really nice but slightly annoying. She went from one extreme to another she was never good with handling her emotions.

"Okay! OKAY! I guess I kind of deserved that but c'mon! You were chasing me like a mad woman and threw your shoes at me! What'd you expect me to do? Stop turn around and say HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! NO! Of course I was going to run and hide from you! Anyone in their right mind would!"

"So I might have overreacted just a little."

"A little? Oh Akira I'm telling you some days I really think it would benefit us both if you went and saw a shrink every now and then. Oh! And to answer your earlier question yes I did talk to the twins. I'm actually going to help them pull a prank on someone."

"I am NOT crazy! I don't need some shrink to prove that either! You better not be pulling this prank on me! I've had enough we need to discontinue our tradition and come up with a new one."

"No the prank isn't for you. I like our tradition by the way! What do want to do go back to making cupcakes that look like cats?"

"Good! I know you like it but you always get carried away and kitten cupcakes would be adorable! We could make one that looks like Fluffy!" I shook my head and smacked my forehead. Why in the world did I give her this idea?

"Akira you do know that Fluffy is just a virtual cat right? I mean are you serious?"

"Yes I'm completely serious thank you very much!"

"Okay whatever floats that boat of yours Akira." She smiled happily at the idea of making cupcakes. The huge childlike grin was still upon her face when we were at the doors to Music Room #3. When the door opened we once again were greeted by the voices of all club members saying "Welcome" in unison. Akira skipped over to Honey's table while I walked over to Haruhi's but on my way there I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and instantly my chest tensed a little with dread when I saw the owner of said hand. He gave me his host smile.

"May I have a word with you for a minute?" I glanced at Akira who was blissfully oblivious to what was happening to me.

"Sure." I didn't feel scared like I did yesterday in fact my nervousness was gone and replaced with annoyance and a little bit of anger towards the boy leading me out of the room. "Okay. Kyoya what do you need? I already told you yesterday that I wasn't going to tell anyone. I'd have nothing to gain from exposing her besides I think she's nice."

"That's an interesting notion but rest assured if she is unable to pay back her debt due to you having loose lips then in turn a secret of yours shall be brought to the light." He looked menacing with a gleam in his glasses and a too calm smile on his face. I did NOT appreciate being watched but I could deal with it. As for threatening and blackmailing me? No way!

"Look here Kyoya I don't appreciate your keeping a close eye on me or this threat of exposure. I have no reason to tell secrets about Haruhi Fujioka or about anyone else for that matter. Besides my grades are A's and B's I have no criminal record or have even ever been into serious trouble at any school I went to. What secret would you have on me?" I was afraid of his answer but I refused to show it. This was ridiculous in my opinion.

"I could share your little secret about your parents." I stiffened at that statement but tried not to show that it affected me.

"How do you know about my parents?"

"I do a background check on all the customers of this club we do have an image we need to maintain after all. Don't think that I don't know all about your past Hasegawa. The Otori private police force has proven to be more than capable to gain information about a mere commoner's parents."

"Well you can have that information all you want it only gives me less of a reason to be loose lipped as you said."

"Well then I feel that this conversation has served its purpose."

"Good. Then I do believe we're done here." I walked back into the club room and to Haruhi's table without a backwards glance. I understand trying to protect a friend but this was going a little too far. I shook it off and managed a smile when I greeted Haruhi. She had three other girls there as well so I sat quietly brewing over everything that happened. When I remembered something on the internet that had been done for a prank the people's reactions were so funny too! I couldn't wait to let Kaoru and Hikaru know.

The rest of club time went by without any commotion or big surprises. As I participated in small chat with Haruhi and the other girls I learned about Haruhi's mom passing away and that she didn't really like sweets. Then I wondered if she really was like this all the time or if she just acted like this because she was a host. Then I thought that they all probably acted different when they were hosting then when they weren't. Kyoya was the perfect example of that actually. While hosting he was the perfect gentleman and always smiley but when he wasn't he was intimidating, condescending, and unfriendly. Although that might just be towards me since I didn't really get off on the right foot with him. I was getting a little tired of sitting down since that is all I'd been doing all day. I heard that there was a garden around here and I'd love to see it. As soon as I found my way to the garden I got a call.  
"Hello?"

"Momo! Where'd you go? Come back to the club room I have a surprise for you!"

"Alright I'll be there in a minute. Bye."

"BYE!" A surprise? From Akira? This couldn't be good. I made my way back to the room slightly dragging my feet wanting my walk to last as long as I could make it. When I opened the doors this time instead of a chorused "welcome" I got a bucket of something sticky all over me. As soon as I was able to see clearly and make sure I wasn't going to get anything in my eyes I felt a strong gust of wind. I felt little feather like things starting to stick to me so I turned my back to the wind. That was a mistake. After the wind stopped I sniffed my hand I was covered in honey and feathers from head to toe. I turned around and faced the room of laughing teens. I looked to see Akira with a slightly smug look on her face. I laughed a little at myself I bet I looked ridiculous. Akira started making clucking noises soon almost everyone in the room followed suit.

"Okay Momo I'm sorry. There's a towel in that closet over there so you can get some of that gunk off of you." I said nothing and walked over to the closet which proved to be my second huge mistake of the day. A ton of rainbow colored plastic balls came rushing out of the closet. They pelted me relentlessly. After all the balls had spilled there was indeed a towel. I picked it up and moved it around my face. That was my third mistake.

"Akira what's on this towel?"

"Nothing much just a little paint that I found."

"Oh how lovely." I said it in a disturbingly calm voice. I walked until I was only a few steps away from her. "Akira I just love you so much. You are truly like a sister to me. Come here I just want to do nothing but give you a big hug!" I smiled a little evilly and chased her as she ran away from my sticky and now purple painted self. I wasn't going to be able to catch her. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped her running and held her in places as I stalked closer.

"You shouldn't run away." Hikaru stated.

"It's only right." Kaoru finished. I waited until I was right in front of the trio smiled and said...

"I think I'm just going to spread some love today." Akira squealed when I grabbed her and then we both continued to laugh. Finally I released my best friend she gave another soft giggle and left with all the other customers. I stood there a minute sighed then proceeded to get my stuff from the floor.

"Nuh uh Hasegawa I will have to ask you to stay and clean up your mess." I was getting really tired of hearing his voice.

"What do you mean MY mess Otori? I was not the one who put the bucket on top of the door! I didn't switch on the giant (now suddenly missing) fan that blew feathers everywhere! How could this possibly be my fault?" I raged.

"You were the one who opened the door causing the bucket to fall and it seems that Akira has already left leaving you to the mess."

I opened my mouth to say something else then closed it again deciding against it. I walked out of the room and down the hall towards the nearby janitor's closet. It's a good thing I'd done so much exploring or I'd of stood there stupidly not knowing where to get the cleaning supplies. When I walked back into the room I saw the club experiencing more chaos. Haruhi was picking up cups and plates that sat on the tables. Mori was sitting quietly watching Honey who was eating some cake happily with a stuffed bunny in his other hand. The twins were being chased by Tamaki who was yelling incoherent things at them. Something about him not being a pervert. Kyoya was in the background steadily typing on his laptop never stopping. I laughed to myself everyone seemed to be having fun in their own way even Kyoya seemed content. I started to mop up some of the mess when I noticed Haruhi had joined me scrubbing some honey off the floor with a rag.

"You don't have to do that Haruhi it's okay I'll clean it you can go and relax or something."

"This mess wasn't your fault it's only right that you get some help." We exchanged small smiles. Tamaki rushed over and picked Haruhi up from the floor in a tight hug.

"OH! You're so cute when you're helping someone clean!" He kept hugging her and twirling her around in a small circle.

"Put me down! Tamaki sempai I can't breathe!" She half screamed in a strangled voice. He set her down quickly.

"Ah! I didn't mean to hurt you! Daddy is sorry!"

Haruhi walked away mumbling something about crazy rich people. She started picking up the plastic balls that were scattered over the floor. I continued mopping with a smile on my face these people were crazy but it was in a comical kind of way. After a few minutes I'd successfully gotten all the honey and feathers off the floor. As I walked over to where Haruhi was still picking up more of the plastic balls Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Tamaki this time with a mischievous smirk on their faces.

"Hey boss our mom is working on a new cosmetics line to go with her summer line of clothes." Hikaru said.

"And we wanted to give you a free sample!" Kaoru finished.

"Here Haruhi you can have some too!"

They chorused and I eyed the bottles of lotions suspiciously. Tamaki was overjoyed and proceeded to remove his jacket and rub the lotion all over his arms. Haruhi opened the lid and sniffed it she shrugged then started to rub some slowly onto her hands. She then went and put the small bottle into her school bag with a "thank you" towards the twins. After another minute Tamaki's arms started to turn a mixture of colors all at once. The twins burst into laughter at the sight of the panic etched on Tamaki's face. My mouth turned upwards in a small smile trying to refrain from joining the twins in their wild laughter. So Tamaki was who they called boss all the time.

"What did you do to me?" Screeched Tamaki while staring at his new tie dyed arms. They made the motion of zipping their lips.

"How am I supposed to get this off of me? Mommy Hikaru and Kaoru are being mean to me!" He yelled at Kyoya.

Why in the world did he just call Kyoya "mommy"? I shook my head afraid of the answer I might come up with. I wondered where they got the dye from it's not like they just left school. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Honey and Mori wearing lab coats with beakers in each hand slide out of the room unnoticed by everyone but me. I agreed with Haruhi they were crazy rich people but I didn't mind. They continued to bicker, yell, laugh, and chase each other around. Before I left pulled the twins to the side.

"So, is that all you're doing to Tamaki? Or are we still going to do something more on Friday?"

"Well we really don't have any ideas-"

"Unless you've come up with something."

"Actually I have come up with something. Some of my friends did this in a department store once and I think it'd be fun. It's not messy and the more people we can get to participate the more fun it will be."

"Well let's hear it! What's your idea?"

"Okay this is how it's going to go..."

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed yet another chapter! Seeing that people are adding this to their favorites and alerts list makes me extremely happy. Reviews also make me want to do nothing but write more when I hear how much you guys enjoy this. Suggestions for pranks would be awesome but again if you do have time REVIEW! Flames are welcome as well. Fluffy and I think all my readers are amazing! (=^.^=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 4: Freeze!

It was finally friday! We had gotten all the hosts and all the regulars of the Host Club to go along with the prank the twins and I had planned for Tamaki. It was harmless really but his reaction was bound to be a good one. It was decided that I would be with Tamaki while the prank was in action Only five more minutes before it was put into action. The club room was buzzing with its usual rowdiness when suddenly it all stopped. No one talking or moving a single muscle. Honey paused with his forkful of cake held almost to his mouth. Haruhi's smile stayed plastered on her face while the twins had paused in the middle of a brotherly hug. Kyoya had stopped moving right when he was about to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Mori was sitting stock still, well even more so than usual. Even all the girls in the room had stopped mid laugh, smile, or sentence. Even the clock on the wall had stopped ticking. It was great everyone stopped at the same time just as planned now all we had to do is sit and watch to see what Tamaki would do.

"Ah, princess you truly do look beautiful today." He paused waiting for a response. He looked into her unblinking eyes a moment longer before realizing that she wasn't moving. This was strange usually his words would have some sort of effect on girls that's why he was the prince type that's why he got the most customers. But there was no response what so ever from the girl. Something wasn't right. It seemed that she wasn't even breathing! Tamaki backed up a little and waved his hand in front of her face. The girl didn't so much as flinch. He was going to ask one of the other girls if she was okay but they were all the same. Panicking he turned to Kyoya who was also frozen. He jumped up out of his spot on the couch and looked around the room frantically. He was trying to find someone, anyone that was moving like he was.

"Haruhi! HARUHI! SPEAK TO ME! KYOYA! WHAT'S GOING ON? KYOYA!"

Tamaki didn't know what to do so he retreated into his shadowy corner growing mushrooms wondering why all of his friends were now motionless statues. Then as suddenly as the phenomenon started it stopped. Everyone was continuing what they were doing.

"Tamaki? What are you doing over there? Are you okay?"

He turned around with a sad expression. Noticing everyone back in motion confusion, surprise, and joy flashed across his face. He quickly recovered and gave the girl his host smile and continued on with the rest of club hours as if nothing at all had happened. I glanced over at the twins who had a slight almost unnoticeable smirk to their usual host expressions. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It went better then expected everyone did amazing especially when he started running around waving his hand in people's faces they didn't even flinch! I wonder if I should stay and talk to the twins afterwards about how well it went or actually leave at the same time Akira does. I've been hanging around them a lot this week I think I will just go ahead and hang out with Akira and do something that doesn't have anything to do with pranks. Luckily it was Friday so I had the whole weekend ahead to hang out with Akira and get my mind off anything school related. I was just outside the front door of the school when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Momo dear what are your plans for the weekend?"

"I haven't made any yet do you need me for something?"

"Well since you haven't made any plans yet I need you to do a few things for me and my husband one of our employees quit and we're having this party at the house this weekend for our business partners so we could use your help setting up."

"No problem when and where will you need my assistance?"

"Oh thank you dear you're wonderful! If you could wake up early and come with me to the office in the morning that'd be great. The party is on Sunday and we will need you to help serve food."

"Alright I can do that. I'm happy to do anything to help out after everything you've done for me."

"Don't mention it dear we'd do anything to make our darling Akira happy and you're actually quite useful so I'm happy we took you in."

"I'm happy to hear that well I will see you then . Goodbye." I sighed and my phone started to ring again.

"Hello?"

"Momo where are you? I've been waiting and I don't see you anywhere. Do you want me to wait or are you doing something else?"

"I'll be home later. I think I'm just going to take a walk."

"Okay. Hey what are you doing this weekend I was thinking that maybe we could go to the mall or something."

"I can't I have to help your parents with this party they are having this weekend."

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that. They want me there so I'll be needing a new dress. Hmmm well I will see you later then."

I didn't even bother saying bye I just shut my phone and started walking to the house. Walking always made me feel better and allowed me to think more than in any kind of limo or car. I spent the rest of the day doing homework and simply walking around doing nothing in particular. The next morning I had to wake up early for a Saturday and go run errands in preparation for the important party. I had to go and get flowers and call make sure all the food was being delivered and small things like that so it really wasn't that bad. Although when I realized who was going to be at the party I was happy but nervous at the same time. I wonder what kind of joint project Akira's parents and the Hitachiins were working on. It was none of my business all I had to do was serve food and help make sure everyone was happy at the party tomorrow although I'd rather be a guest then a server but I wasn't born into a rich family so this is how it would be. The only I could do is work hard and smile while doing it and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Momo how do I look?"

"You look great Akira light pink is a good color for you."

"Do you really think this dress is okay? I wanted to look classy but too stuffy you know?"

"Akira you look fine. I think it's perfect for a meet and greet party."

"Thanks Momo. Is that your server's outfit?"

"Yeah it is. I look like a female butler but you do what you got to do you know?"

"No I wouldn't know what that's like but the look suits you."

"I don't know if you are trying to insult me or compliment me or insult me so I'm just going to say thanks and go down stairs I have to prep some of the platters before people get here."

"But it's an hour before the party can't you stay and talk a little?"

"I wish but I told your mom I'd be down there about fifteen minutes ago I'll talk to you later Akira."

As much as I didn't want to I left to go and place food and drinks on trays along with the other workers. None of us talked much since we were too busy making everything look as close to perfect as humanly possible. Finally people had started to arrive and after another hour the party was in full swing. I walked around through the crowd offering beverages and snacks to the various guests smiling the whole time making sure to stay out of the way while doing my job as well as possible. The party was extremely boring now I was glad I was a server instead of a guest because at least I had something to keep me busy. Every time I saw Akira she was wearing her bored fake smile. It must have been important to make a good impression. I was headed back to the kitchen when I spotted Hikaru and Kaoru standing by themselves talking about well whatever it is that brothers talk about. I didn't know if I should stop and talk with them or try to avoid them. After all the only person who knew that I wasn't actually rich besides Akira was Kyoya and well it didn't seem to put me high on his list. Although they all accepted Haruhi well but she was the amazing honor student.

I didn't have time to make the decision Kaoru had spotted me. His face lit up in a smile with a little confusion etched into it but before he could let Hikaru know or approach me I turned and went into the kitchen to get another platter. I took a deep breath and walked back out there a smile plastered on my face. As soon as I walked out the other kitchen door they were there waiting for me. I just smiled wider and did what I was supposed to do.

"Can I interest either of you in some sushi? If you look around the other servers also have drinks and-"

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked his confusion more prominent on his face.

"Isn't that a little obvious? I'd love to talk with you guys but I-"

"Well yeah but-"

"WHY?" They finished in unison.

"I have to. Why else would I be doing this? I really do have to go and walk around more I will talk to you guys later."

With that I left them standing there. I unconsciously avoided them for the rest of the evening. I didn't want to explain my situation to them right now or ever really. I felt more than a little embarrassed about not being who people assumed I was. I wasn't rich. I lived with my best friend and I wasn't some super smart person who could get a scholarship to anywhere. I was me and I was both embarrassed and ashamed of that despite my happy facade. I mean my life was great better than most it's just my past that I wish I could rewrite. Gladly the party was drawing to a close without incident. I was beyond tired and couldn't wait to get to bed. Alas I couldn't be so lucky the remaining guests were crowding around something or rather someone.

"In order to start our new partnership on a light and happy note my sons would like for you to play a quick game that they came up with. If you don't win that's alright I don't win every time myself." Stated .

"Okay let's see what it is." The twins stood in the middle of the crowd and began their famous game placing identical hats on their head.

"Okay! Let's play the Which One is Hikaru Game!" They moved around a little then stopped.

"So which one of us is Hikaru?"

"I think the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru." Guessed Akira's mom in an unsure voice.

"You guessed right! Congratulations!"

"Oh! How splendid! What a lucky guess!"

Akira's parents and the twins' parents talked amongst themselves after that. I shook my head and continued to walk around. They must have let her win just to please her. Kaoru was on the left and Hikaru was on the right but it wasn't my place to point it out. After another hour everyone had finally left and went to bed. I stayed with the maid and butler to help clean up a little before they forced me to go to bed as well. Tomorrow was Monday and I needed the rest to be able to get my work done in school.

"Good morning Momo!"

"Hey Akira. Ready for school? Did you get all your homework done?"

"Ummhmm I sure did. Don't you think that party was so boring? It must have been worse for you though since you had to put up with serving people all night."

"It actually made it easier to endure I just had to walk around and not listen to any boring conversations."

"I guess. Did you know that Hikaru and Kaoru were there? You guys are friends now right? Did you talk to them at all?"

"Yeah I saw them. They played that game and yeah I did talk to them but not for long I was working."

"What'd they think of seeing you there like that?"

"You mean seeing me working? I don't know what they thought. They were kind of surprised but I didn't stick around long enough to find out what else they thought. Now come on we need to get going I don't want to be late to school."

"Yeah. Oh and Momo I won't be at the Host Club today I have to leave school early to meet with the family doctor for my yearly check up."

"Okay I think I might still go. I'm not sure yet."

She nodded and we headed off to school. We probably would have talked more but I decided to catch a few more minutes of sleep instead on the way there. I walked straight to my classroom and got ready for class. I looked out the window until the twins walked in and sat down on either side of Haruhi. Though today was different instead of Hikaru being seated next to me Kaoru was. I shrugged it off my sleepiness preventing me from being as curious as usual. Kaoru turned towards me and was about to ask me something. I just hoped it wasn't about last night.

"Momo do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"Yeah sure here you go." I was a little surprised it wasn't what I expected him to say but I was relieved none the less.

The day passed by as any normal day did slowly. Lunch came and went as did afternoon classes. I decided I would go to the club today and instead of sitting with Haruhi I'd sit with the twins. Boy was I in for a surprise I'd never paid any attention to how they hosted. I sat down at their table a little awkwardly but they didn't question my changed seat. At first the conversation was normal like any other I've had with Haruhi during club hours even the girls acted the same constantly gushing over them. So far I had yet to see the big difference between them and the other hosts until the conversation took a little bit of a twist. We were talking about what we were afraid of. The other girls said things like snakes, spiders, ghosts, and other things that were common. It was my turn to say what I was afraid of but I didn't wish to share it with any of the other girls near so instead I said something else.

"What about you two? What are you scared of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" They said in unison.

"Kaoru that's not true. You are definitely afraid of something."

"Hikaruuuu that's too personal! You can't let them know!"

"It's only fair that I answer her question. Kaoru is afraid of-"

"HIKARU! I can't believe you'd just tell my secret so easily like that! I trusted you to keep it." Kaoru said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kaoru I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Hikaru pulled Kaoru's face closer to his holding his chin and looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry Kaoru I promise to keep your secret I won't tell anyone."

"Oh Hikaru!"

They stood and gave each other an extremely brotherly hug. The girls almost fainted at such an act but they kept staring in interest. I looked at the twins then back at the girl and was barely able to stifle my laughter. Soon after that club was over and all the girls had left except for me who waited until they were gone and laughed. I couldn't hold it in any longer I laughed until I couldn't breathe. They were looking at me with confusion and interest on their face.

"What's so funny?" They asked at the same time.

"You two are! The whole act was perfect the looks on the girls' faces was great!"

"You didn't feel sad or overwhelmed by our act? How did you know it was just an act anyway?"

"It was so obvious! I don't know how to explain it but it was."

They looked at each other and whispered something then looked back at me.

"Let's play the Which One is Hikaru Game!" They did the same thing they did the other night as I sat there.

"Now which one is Hikaru?"

I acted like I was thinking before answering...

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter four! I hope you liked it! It took me longer to update this time because I was having major writer's block but it's gone now! YAY! I should have the next chapter up soon. Oh and the next chapter will be written in Kaoru's point of view just to change it up a little. Again if you have time REVIEW it's like giving me a virtual hug. (^.^) At the beginning of this chapter I found the prank a little hard to explain so there is a link on my profile of an example of it. So hopefully that will help you picture it better. Well that's all I have to say and to all of you who have added me or this story to any kind of list I thank you because that makes you super awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

**Author's Note: So here I present to you Chapter five. Keep in mind that I am doing the beginning of this chapter in **_**Kaoru's point of view**_**. If he seems out of character I'm sorry and yes I have noticed that they are like Fred and George. I love both pairs of red/orange haired twins they're hilarious! (^.^) Like always if you can please REVIEW. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all the people reading this and supporting it! Lastly if you notice anything wrong I apologize I don't read before posting I just trust that Word will catch all of my mistakes. Lol.**

Chapter 5: Taking the Next Step Forward

Kaoru's POV

"Now which one is Hikaru?" We said together.

I was standing to the right of my brother wearing the same smirk that would be seen on his face. We waited only a minute for her answer. She smiled and with a confident look and said...

"You're Kaoru and you are Hikaru." Hikaru and I looked at each other stunned. She had actually gotten it right but just to make sure it wasn't just a lucky guess we asked another question.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked a little confused.

"Why do you think I'm Kaoru and that he is Hikaru?" I asked pointing to both of us in turn.

"How do I know? Well how do I explain this? Let's see although you two are identical in almost everyway your personalities are different. I know you're Kaoru and not Hikaru for two reasons. One your voice is slightly higher pitched than your brother's which is just harder to hear when you talk at the same time but not impossible. Second I've noticed from planning pranks with the both of you that when you're doing things like this or playing some kind of trick there isn't that fierceness in your eyes that's in Hikaru's. Does that make any sense? It's like your eyes are a bit softer or something. Wow now that I said that out loud it sounds really stupid. Well, I have to go guys I will talk to you guys tomorrow." She said with an embarrassed laugh and wave goodbye.

With that she picked up her bag and walked out the door not looking back. I was stunned she was the third person who has been able to tell us apart without her reason being that it just must have been a lucky guess. I looked at Hikaru and grabbed his hand needing some comfort. He looked just as surprised as I felt. I've always wondered if Hikaru decided to take the next step forward and really start doing his own thing in life and even pursuing Haruhi once he realizes what his feelings for her are what would that leave me with. I'm still not sure it seems like the spell of the carriage is breaking a little more. I just hope that instead of it turning out to be a mushy pumpkin it'd be something much better.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah Hikaru?"

"Is she going to be apart of our world like Haruhi and the Host Club?"

"I think she already is."

We stood there a moment in silence before leaving to go home. I wasn't sure what to think. Should I be happy that there is another person who can tell us apart when the rest of the world seems to find it impossible? Shouldn't I be happy that she isn't like the other girls who are completely turned into mush and incoherent being by our host acts of our almost more than brotherly love? Or should I be scared? Afraid that the more people we meet like her and Haruhi the more it will separate Hikaru and I. Terrified that this little world that my brother and I have built with each other and the even bigger world that Tamaki has built with all the hosts may someday disappear.

I wasn't sure but it didn't seem like a terrible thing that somehow without much of our realizing it Momo has become apart of our world. At least she wasn't boring and she did know how to pull good pranks. At the same time I feel like there's so much we don't know about her like how is she attending Ouran if she isn't rich or an honor student? If she was here on scholarship everyone would have known about her long before she came here and if she was rich there was no way she would have been working as some server at that party. I guess I'd just have to ask her.

"Kaoru what are you thinking about?" Hikaru asked with concern and curiosity in his voice.

"Her." I said simply.

Momo's POV

I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped onto my bed. It's been a long day and nothing could have felt better but my peace lasted only a moment. Akira had ran in the room and jumped onto the bed next to me.

"MOMO!"

"AKIRA! Whaaaaaaat?" I half whined but laughed at her childish behavior.

"We should go shopping this weekend! NO! Wait we should make those cupcakes this weekend! Fluffy shall be on ALL OF THEM!" She screamed while still jumping on my bed.

"Making cupcakes sounds like fun maybe you could even save one and give it to Honey since he likes sweets so much. Oh and would you PLEASE stop jumping on my bed. You're going to make me fall off!" She laid down next to me on my bed and continued the conversation.

"YAY! Cupcakes for Honey! Do you think we should put a bunny on his cupcake instead of a cat and maybe a strawberry on top too?"

"If that's what you want to do. It doesn't really matter it will all be the same to me. Akira aren't you sleepy at all it's already ten? Usually you're asleep by nine."

"Is it really that late? Wow but yeah I guess I am tired. Well nighty night then Momo sleep tight and dream about all the beautiful cupcakes we're going to make because I know I will."

"Goodnight and I don't know what I'm going to dream about!"

She left my room yawning sleepily. She killed me. Akira goes from jumping around on my bed like a five year old to super tired in less than five minutes. I laid in bed and for the first time in a long time I didn't think about anything at all. I just enjoyed the silence for an unknown amount of time before drifting off to sleep.

"Momo. Momo. Momo. MOMO! WAKE UP!" She was jumping on my bed again in an attempt to shake me awake.

"What? I just need a few more minutes."

"No you have to get up now! Come oooooooooon!" After a minute of laying there I got annoyed by her jumping and sat up.

"Akira it's an hour before my alarm goes off. Why do you want me up right now?"

"Because I'm bored and I want to talk to you."

"Okay what do want to talk about?"

"Did you know the Host Club is going on another beach trip?"

"Nope I had no idea how'd you know that?"

"I heard some of the other girls talking about it. They had a beach trip last year and it was a lot of fun but they're going to a different beach this year something about some incident that happened at the other one last year. But I think I want to go on this one too if they're letting guests go."

"Well then you should. If you had fun last year than you will have fun again this year."

"Would you go with me? Please?"

"Akira I don't think I can. I have to stay and work for your parents you know that."

"Please Momo I'm sure they won't mind you going."

"It's five in the morning I really don't want to argue with you about this so if they don't have a problem with it then neither do I."

"YAY and this is why you're my best friend! This is going to be so much fun we can build castles, play volleyball, swim, and I know I'm going to try and hang out with Honey more too!"

"Of course you will. I don't think I'm going swimming but I'll do all those other things with you."

"Why don't you want to swim?"

"It's not that I don't want to it's more like I can't you know that Akira."

"Oh yeah. Hey now that I think about you've never been to the beach have you?"

"Nope but it seems like a really fun place so I'm sure I'll like it. Well since I'm up I'm going to go ahead and start getting ready for school so you should too or go back to sleep or something. A sleepy Akira is a grumpy one."

She stuck her tongue out at me and left the room. The school day was boring the only interesting thing that happened was when Haruhi told me about the other beach trip. I'm glad she's okay and that no one really got hurt except for the drunken jerks. When she told me that Hikaru and Kaoru had beat them half to death I couldn't help but laugh. I could totally imagine them doing something like that especially Hikaru. Hopefully nothing quite so dramatic would happen again on this upcoming trip. We talked more about it and she told me that they caught a lot of crabs that were really good but she ate too many and got sick. I laughed at her for that she seemed like such a practical person that the thought of her getting carried away in eating too much seafood just tickled me. Then she told me about the fight between her and Tamaki and what Kyoya had said and done. She also told me about how the twins would always try and get her to wear a swimsuit but had yet to succeed in seeing her in one which made me laugh harder than it should have. I didn't think she would tell me about all of this but everytime I asked her a question she answered it. By the time lunch was over I knew more about that beach trip then most people did and I was no longer curious and felt closer to Haruhi. The rest of the day flew by and finally club was over and it was time to go home.

"Momo?" I spun around to see Kaoru standing there.

"Oh hey Kaoru!"

"Why were you working at that party?" I didn't want to have this conversation but I mean I had no reason to not tell him.

"I always work for the Komatsuzaki family they've done me a few great favors so I do whatever I can to repay their kindness." He looked so serious it wasn't like him to seem so deep in thought.

"Why do you work for them? Can't your parents just pay them back?" I smiled a little wider in an attempt to hide how uncomfortable I was getting.

"No my parents aren't in the picture the Komatsuzakis are the closest thing to family that I have thanks to Akira. My dad is in a cell, my mom left when I was born and both of their families either don't know I exist or don't want anything to do with me. But I have more than I could ask for I mean I'm going to a prestigious school I live with my best friend and I don't have to worry about money for a while so I don't let it get me down." I smiled even harder but that didn't stop the tear that escaped my eye. Kaoru seemed at a loss for words and the silence quickly became awkward.

"I should be going. I'll see you around." I ran to nowhere in particular. I heard him call my name but didn't look back I simply ran faster. After a while I looked around and found that I was back in the park that I used to play in all the time when I was little. I sat down on one of the swings and just sat there feeling stupid. Why did I run away? What does it matter if he thinks less of me now? I bowed my head and laughed it matters because I care. I care about what he thinks of me. It matters because I liked Kaoru as more than just a friend. He was nice, smart, funny, and was a master at pulling pranks. I mean I may have told him about my parents but I didn't tell him all the details. So really there was no real reason to worry he didn't know why my mom left or why my dad was in jail he didn't know as much as Kyoya probably did. I was just overreacting. I smiled and then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"MOMO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Akira I'm at a park okay so calm down."

"I WAS SO WORRIED YOU CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT! I accidently left without you so I went back to the clubroom but you weren't there. On my way out of the school I ran into the twins and they said you ran away! I went back to the house and couldn't find you anywhere so I called."

"Well I'm fine. I should have told you where I was going I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm going to be home in a while."

"Do you want me to get someone to pick you up?"

"You know me I'd rather walk. So I'll see you in a while. Bye."

"Bye Momo be careful." We hung up and I got up and started walking back towards her house. Before long I got another call it was probably Akira's mom needing me to do some odd job.

"Hello?"

"Momo Hasegawa? Is it really you? It's been a long time. How are you?" That voice sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put a name to it.

"Yes this is her. Who is this?" When I heard the reply I almost dropped my phone and quickly ended the conversation promising to go and see them soon. I had to call Akira and tell her that I wouldn't be coming home tonight.

"Hey Akira there's been a slight change in plans. I won't be coming home tonight I have to go see someone."

"WHAT? Who do you have to go and see?"

"My dad."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 6: A Mistake

Being in the same room as my dad made me feel so many things. I felt angry, hurt, sad, relieved, nervous, worried and more. I hadn't seen or heard from my dad since the day that he got arrested three years ago. I don't know why he wanted to see me all of a sudden but I decided that it wouldn't hurt too much to find out. For some reason I'd always imagined jails to stink but this one didn't maybe I should stop watching television. At that thought a small smile crossed my lips then vanished when I heard my dad speak.

"Momo? You look great. How have you been?"

"Um thanks dad I've been great. How are you? Do you need something?" I cracked a small smile feeling nervous about his response.

"I'm as good as I can get in here. No honey I don't need anything. I just wanted to see my little girl. Although you're not so little any more are you? You've grown to be such a beautiful young woman." I felt anger bubbling in me and ignored his last comment when I spoke.

"Don't give me that. I know it's not true if you just wanted to see me you would have done so before this. You wouldn't have waited three YEARS! Do you know what I've been through because of you? How much I've had to deal with that no one should have to? I shouldn't have to pay for YOUR mistake. I just...I...why dad? Why did you do it?" My voice was shaking from the rage and sadness I let build over the years this time I didn't try to stop the tears that were pouring from my eyes I just had to know why. The look on his face was sad and filled with regret.

"I...I just wanted to see you. Can't you believe your dad when he says he misses you?"

"Why? Why? Why? WHY DAD? Why won't you answer my question? Why did you do it? Why are you waiting until THREE years later to contact me? I wish I could believe that all you wanted to do was see me but that's not it is it? There's an entire little community out there that hates me because of what you did! The least you can do is answer my questions. Don't you think that you owe me that?"

"I'm sorry. You've been through so much and you don't deserve any of it. I know I should have talked to you sooner but I couldn't. I was so ashamed and it was a cowardly move I'm so sorry. Momo can you forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can. Everything just hurt so much and it still does. Can you just tell me why you did it please!"

"We needed money real bad. I was desperate and didn't want you to worry. You were my little girl and I wanted you to have everything but I didn't have enough money to give you everything. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't have to go and try and kill someone though. You didn't have to steal from our neighbors. You could have gotten a job. I don't understand your logic how does any of this make any sense? Instead of going out and getting a job or even looking for one you stayed at home and did nothing. Then the money we are getting isn't enough so you go and ROB someone else? And to top it all off when the mother of that family comes home you shoot her? Just so you could runaway with her jewelry to go and pawn off! To you it's all okay though because you're doing it for me! Well it's not okay it never was okay!"

"I know that and I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? You're SORRY! I can't...I'm not the one you need to say "sorry" to. As it turns out I'm fine without you. I'm going to Ouran High and living in a mansion with my best friend. You should apologize, no beg, for forgiveness to the family who almost lost a mother because of you. They won't listen to me when I try to."

"I'd do it again. If I had to but Momo please I just need your help to-"

"No daddy I can't help you and you can't help me anymore either. Goodnight."

It was probably the most painful thing I've had to do but I walked away from my father. I held my head high and didn't look back. I've survived more than three years without him and I could survive the rest of my life without him. He can try and earn my love and trust once he's done his time and started to straighten his life out. If he is still saying that he'd do it again then there's something wrong with him that I can't fix. It wasn't even ten yet I could probably make it home before midnight if I walked or I could call for a ride and be home in no time but I didn't want to go back to Akira's house. Not yet I needed to clear my head and calm down. Surely enough after walking around for a little while I ended up back at the swing in the park. I sat and in silence as I was swinging. I felt so silly it's the middle of the night and I'm swinging in a park in the cold. I had so much on my mind but at the same time I was thinking of nothing else. Should I bother going to school tomorrow? I probably should but do I want to? No.

"Momo?" I was happy to look up and see a friendly face.

"Haruhi? What are you doing out so late at night?"

"My dad was working late tonight so I brought some dinner to him since he left it at home. Why are you out so late?"

"I just needed a quiet place to think and be alone. I'm just not ready to go home yet is all?"

"Kaoru was worried about you."

"Huh?"

"When you ran he started to chase you but couldn't catch up so he decided to look for you. While he was doing that he was gone for a while and Hikaru started to worry so he had me go with him to look for Kaoru. When he saw us he asked if we knew where you might've been but we didn't know. I've only ever seen him worry like that for Hikaru."

"Well if I run away again this is probably where I will end up. Come on Haruhi you need to get home. I'll walk with you."

"Okay, I should probably call Kaoru and tell him that you're fine."

"Do you think he'd be awake?" She shrugged and called.

"Hey Kaoru I've found Momo. Yes she's fine. She was at a park a little distance from my house and she was on a swing. She's with me now. Momo he wants to talk to you." I didn't know what he was going to say to me but I had to say something fist. I felt nervous but took the phone from her hand.

"Hey Kaoru look I'm sorry I ran from you. I freaked and overreacted and I'm sorry for making you worry. It was just a touchy subject. I hope you don't think any different of me and that you will forgive me because I would love nothing more than to pull another prank with you and Hikaru." He sighed and said something inaudible.

"I'll forgive you but you have to do two things for me." I breathed out happily and felt my heart feel lighter at his words.

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Okay well make that three things. First we have to exchange numbers. Second I need you to promise not to disappear anymore. You worried your friends to death and they don't deserve that. Third...well I will tell you about that one tomorrow." We exchanged phone numbers.

"First one done and the second one I will try. Should that third one scare me? I'm not big on surprises."

"You'll just have to find out." I gave him a nervous laugh.

"Right uh well I'm sure Haruhi would like her phone back so I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye and good night."

"Night and good bye." He hung up his phone so I did the same and handed it back to Haruhi.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stay on long. He told me that he would forgive me if we exchanged numbers, promised not to disappear again, and that he would tell me about the third condition tomorrow. Should I be worried?"

"I don't know. Knowing them they'll try to put you in a swimsuit or have you help them with some ridiculous scheme."

"Well let's hope it's nothing too bad."

We had arrived at her apartment and it looked similar to the apartment I used to live in but slightly bigger since it had two bedrooms instead of just one. She offered to let me stay the night and I accepted not wanting to walk around when it was almost pitch black outside. She lent me some pajamas that she found that were my size and put my uniform in the washer. I thanked her profusely and kept apologizing for imposing on her but she insisted that it was fine. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and woke up the next morning feeling almost as if yesterday hadn't happened. I woke up a little early so I decided to tidy up the space that I had taken up, get ready for school, and then make breakfast as a thank you. When I was done I set her table and it wasn't long before she was in the living room with me. We ate in silence then left for school it was peaceful being around Haruhi. We went straight to the classroom and got ready for the day. The twins entered the room earlier than usual. Kaoru saw me and smirked which made me feel nervous about his last condition. The day passed by slower than normal and was even more boring than usual. On my way to the Host Club with Akira someone grabbed my arm and yanked me into a room.

"Okay so here is the last thing you must do to get me to forgive you."

"Geez Kaoru was that really necessary? But okay what do you want?"

"I need you to help with a little plan I call Operation: Hikaru and Haruhi's Second Date!"

** Author's Note: Okay so I know this is a lot shorter than what I usually post for one chapter but I felt this was a good place to end so there's chapter six for you! I hope you enjoy it! If you have time please REVIEW! Every review is a treat for Fluffy. (=^.^=) Thanks to all the people who are following this story and leaving reviews you are all magically awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 7: An Almost Perfect Date

"Kaoru I don't think you can do the same thing you did last time and act sick so Hikaru will go in your place on the date. Besides don't you think it'd be better if we got one of them to ask the other out?"

"Yeah I guess it'd be even more obvious if I did the same thing twice. What could we do then?"

"Well from what you tell me and from what I've seen Hikaru won't have the guts to ask out Haruhi without practically being forced to. As for Haruhi well I'm not too sure what her preferences are or if she is even interested in anyone in the romantic kind of way. So we need to figure out a way to get them on a date with each other without a bunch of pressure."

"Whatever we do we have to make sure the boss doesn't find out I don't want him to ruin anything. I want Hikaru to be happy and if being with Haruhi makes him happy then I want to do what I can to help make that happen. But if we need them alone together we could take them to an amusement park and ditch them so they're forced to have fun together."

"That could work but we need to make sure they understand that it's a date. Besides if we just ditch them Hikaru would go crazy trying to find you and Haruhi would be dragged around looking for you too so you would need a reason to leave."

"Hah! I've got it!"

"What? What's your idea?"

"A double date! It will start out as me, you, Hikaru, and Haruhi then after a little while you and I will leave them so they can finish their date alone. Also this way you can go to Haruhi's house and make sure she wears something extra cute!"

"I'm pretty sure she is capable of dressing herself but that's not a bad idea it will give me a chance to talk to her about some things. So, when should we do this?"

"Talk about what things and how about this weekend?"

"This weekend sounds good Akira's mom promised me the weekend off since I did good filling in during the party. Also we need to talk about girl things so you aren't allowed to know!" I said teasing him with a slight smirk of my own on my face.

"So now all we have to do is set it up with them too. I think that you should talk to Hikaru then have the both of you go to invite Haruhi."

"Operation: Hikaru and Haruhi's second date is a go!" Beamed Kaoru.

We gave each other a high five then left the room. I felt excited this was going to be so much fun. The rest of my day was a breeze doing homework and talking with Akira about the cupcakes we were going to make. The only thing that made my day less than perfect was the fact that I had to change all the lights in the chandelier again. That took me forever! After I was finished Kaoru called and told me that phase one was complete so I just assumed that meant that he told Hikaru and that they were going to invite Haruhi tomorrow. It took me longer than usual to fall asleep because of how excited I was. Morning classes came and went but when I saw the twins stay behind during lunch I knew that this was the big moment hopefully Haruhi agreed. I saw Kaoru whisper something to Hikaru before they walked over.

"Hey Haruhi!" Hikaru said with a nervous smile on his face.

"What are your plans for this weekend?" Asked Kaoru not the least bit curious.

"Well I have some grocery shopping to do but that's about it."

"Sounds boring," Kaoru commented.

"Well it's more fun than studying."

"Why don't you hang out with us this Saturday then? Be my date?" Asked Hikaru looking even shyer than before.

"Yeah Momo is coming, so if you go the Hikaru can have a date too."

"Haruhi you should definitely come! I heard that double dates are lots of fun." I chimed in hoping that I was helping the matter. In the end she agreed to go and that was enough for us. I gave Kaoru a thumbs up when no one was looking and he smiled from ear to ear at our success.

I was grinning from ear to ear this was going to be an amazing weekend. The rest of the week couldn't go by fast enough. Finally it was Friday and I had asked Haruhi if I could spend the night at her house again so we could get ready for our dates together. Akira kept asking me a million questions since I told her that I was busy and wouldn't be able to bake cupcakes with her until Sunday. I couldn't tell her that I was spending the night at Haruhi's because she still thought Haruhi was a boy and I didn't want to tell her and risk everyone knowing whatever information Kyoya has on me. I settled on telling her that I was spending the night with a friend of mine then we'd be going out doing stuff all day Saturday. So technically I wasn't lying I was just leaving out some key details.

"Haruhi I think you should wear this one it would look so cute on you!" The excitement about the day to come was making me almost as giddy as Akira was on a daily basis.

"I don't really like wearing dresses. I feel more comfortable in pants."

"Then you should wear...this! It's not a dress and perfect!"

I held up a blue tank top made of scrunched up ruffles with white bows connecting the straps to the shirt. In my other hand I held up a pair of Capri's with a small blue butterfly at the hip. She put it on and added a white jacket just in case it got cold. She let me put some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss on her even if she was reluctant about it. I looked around and found some white sandals for her to wear and she was done. As if on cue we heard someone knocking at the door. We answered the door to find Hikaru and Kaoru waiting. Hikaru had on pants with a thick black tank top and a slightly smaller red tank top over it. Kaoru was wearing similar pants and a black tank top with a sleeveless light green hoodie over it. They smiled as we walked out the door. Hikaru walked in front with Haruhi at his side while Kaoru walked with me behind them.

"You look great." He said in a little above a whisper tone with a small smile.

"Then that makes both of us."

I spent longer than I'd like to admit deciding what I was going to wear and how I was going to do my hair. I picked a pink shirt with a big flower in the corner and some of my favorite jeans. I paired that with black sandals and a pink sparkly headband to hold back my golden brown almost blonde hair that fell halfway down my back in waves. I put on eyeliner and mascara to make my chocolate brown eyes pop. After a short ride we were at the entrance of a huge carnival. It surprised me it didn't seem like somewhere the twins would enjoy being then with a second thought I thought that it was totally their style. All the silly clowns, magicians, con artists, and opportunities to get lost and scare people made it seem like they would have a lot of fun here. The four of us stuck together for a while watching people juggle and clowns make balloon animals. One of them gave me a balloon hat that looked like a giant turtle. Hikaru and Kaoru laughed endlessly at my ridiculous new look and I couldn't help but laugh with them. A gust of wind blew it off my head and into the distance but I didn't mind it would just pop eventually anyway.

"Hey guys why don't we ride the Ferris wheel? I lot of people like it so it should be fun." Stated Haruhi looking up at the 250 ft well lit metal wheel. I gave Kaoru a bit of a worried glance which he saw.

"Why don't you and Hikaru ride that? I kinda wanna do something else."

"Being trapped in a little gondola that high in the air doesn't really sit well with me but I'm sure you two will have fun!" Hikaru looked like he was about to protest but Kaoru and I didn't stick around long enough to hear it. We hid behind a small stand and watched as they did indeed walk towards it while they laughed and talked.

"Are you sure we should've just ran like that?"

"Probably not but they look fine with it and besides they've been alone with each other before and everything went well."

"Until he got jealous and a thunderstorm hit. Although I don't think it'll rain or anything it's been clear all day and it seems like it's going to stay that way too."

"So, Haruhi told you about it?"

"I told you we needed to talk and besides she didn't seem to mind answering all the questions I had. What are we going to do now? I don't think they need to be watched anymore."

"Yeah. Hey what's that?" I followed where his finger pointed to see a house of mirrors.

"It's what it says it is a house well really a building of mirrors. They're supposed to have all sorts of mirrors that make your head big or make you look super tall. It'd be fun wanna go?" He agreed and we walked into the building.

Coincidentally the first mirror did make our heads look big and we burst out in laughter. I stood the tips of my toes and smiled which in the mirror put a huge goofy grin on my face and only made us laugh harder. It seemed like the mirrors would never end. There were mirrors that made us look like giraffes, one that made us look super short and squished, another that made our buttes look like the size of Jupiter, and one that even made look like we were hippos! I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard especially since we always made funny faces or struck a funny pose to see how the mirror would distort our bodies. Finally we wandered into a huge room where mirrors lined the walls but didn't do anything funny. The lights began to flicker and was turning off and on again to the point where it the flash of light seemed to last only a second before it was replaced by darkness. I stood in the middle of the room paralyzed when finally the flashing stopped and the light remained on.

"Kaoru?" I looked around but only saw myself no matter where I looked.

"Kaoru! Crap! Where's the freaking door?" I looked around and only saw mirrors reflecting my own panicked expression back to me.

"Momo?" It sounded distant but it was definitely him. I walked toward the mirrors hoping to find the door if I walked along the wall.

"Yes! How did I not see this before?" As if out of thin air the door appeared before me. The hallway was dark so I ran through it feeling like the dumb girl in horror movies that the audience is always yelling at.

"Ow! You should watch-"

"I'm sorry! Hey! Why'd you just leave me?" Apparently the dark hall was the exit and I had ran right into Kaoru.

"I didn't leave you! We walked past the hippo mirror then you just disappeared!"

"What? You didn't end up in that circular room with nothing but mirrors on the walls?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Momo the whole place was like that."

"No! I mean it was, but this was different! The mirrors were just normal ones then the lights started flashing like crazy then stopped and I looked around but you weren't there. I was all by myself and I couldn't find my way out and I called your name but I didn't get any response."

"Yeah I thought I heard you so I called your name then a minute later you almost knocked me down!"

"I'm sorry! I was running and I...I-" I couldn't talk anymore because I had busted into a fit of laughter. I felt so stupid and for some reason I found it funny. He looked down at me confused but couldn't help but laugh too after a while.

"Looks like I broke my promise huh?"

"What?"

"You made me promise not to disappear again and well I just did even though it wasn't really on purpose."

"Then it's time for a penalty game."

"What? Oh no!" I didn't like the glint he got in his eye so I ran away from him.

"Hey! You don't even know what it is yet!" He yelled as he chased me with half of a smile on his face and a look of determination in his eyes.

"I don't want to play a penalty game!" I yelled back as I ran and laughed.

"You have to! You broke your promise!" He was getting closer to me slowly but surely.

"I didn't mean to!" At that moment I felt a pair of arms wrap around me holding me tightly.

"Now which game should I make you play?" I never really noticed how much taller he was than me until now. The top of my head fit right under his chin.

"How about none?" He had a mischievous but playful glint in his eye.

"Well since it wasn't your fault I'll let you off easy." I looked up and smiled at him then returned the hug.

After a minute we let go of each other and continued walking. It was late and you could see stars in the sky. It had been my first date and it wasn't perfect but it was great. We played some games and won a few prizes before we ran into Hikaru and Haruhi and decided it was time we all went home.

**Author's Note: Well there you go! There's Chapter seven in all of its words and stuff. Lol. I had a hard time writing this because I wanted to keep them all in character but it never really shows them being all lovey dovey in the anime and I haven't finished the manga yet. So I just kind of winged it. I hope you enjoyed it! You must be tired of hearing me say this but please REVIEW they make Fluffy and I happy. Lastly for those of you who want to know what happened on Hikaru and Haruhi's date I am going to write a one shot all about it! I don't know when I will finish it so you will just have to be patient. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 8: Cupcake Craziness

"Momo! Where have you been? It's like the middle of the night!"

"The friend I spent the night with got invited to go to the carnival so I went with them. It was so much fun!"

"You went to the carnival? That must have been fun! Next time invite me! Gosh Momo you never hang out with me anymore!" She said in a teasing voice with a huge pout on her face.

"Yeah I know which is why all day tomorrow is just you, me, and cupcakes."

"YAY! CUPCAKES! With strawberries and whipped cream and Fluffy and bunnies just for Honey! I hope he likes them!"

"I'm sure he will but if we're going to make all those cupcakes we need to get to sleep and I need a shower."

"Well then hurry! The sooner we sleep and stuff the sooner we can make cupcakes for Honey! Besides you do know how much I love baking. Do you think we should make some cookies too?" She asked while hopping in place.

"Whatever you want Akira. We have all day tomorrow." She smiled and ran upstairs to sleep I assumed and after a shower I did the same.

"Momo! MOMO! Wake up!"

"What? No I need more sleep. Go away." I said covering my head with the blanket.

"NO! WAKE UP! It's time for CUPCAKES!" She ripped the blanket off me and ran out of the room.

I loved Akira to death but that girl really was just too hyper sometimes. After laying in bed for a few more minutes I got up and walked down stairs to the huge kitchen not even bothering to change out of my PJ's. We got out all the ingredients and started baking. This was when Akira was always the most serious. She made sure that she got the right amount of everything and followed the recipes exactly. Although she would usually taste it and add something else to it to make it taste better. It was a peaceful thing and deliciously fun too. The cupcakes smelled amazing and looked great too now all we had to do was decorate them.

"Momo! Should we have white icing, pink icing, blue icing, or green icing I can't decide!"

"Then don't pick one put a different color icing for all the cupcakes."

"That's a great idea! Then we can have rainbow cats and bunnies! See Momo this is why you are my best friend."

"And you're crazy that's why you're my best friend."

"Hey! I'm not that crazy! At least not all the time." She said the last part with a slight pout on her face.

"If you're going to make a cupcake for Honey why not just make some for the rest of the Hosts?"

"Well if I do that then it won't be as special."

"I guess that's true but would you mind if I gave some to Haruhi and the twins? They are in my class and I could give it to them during lunch so it's still super special when you give Honey his."

"Sure Momo that sounds fine maybe then one of them will fall madly in love with you! Mwahahahahaha!"

"See this is why I say you're crazy! Sometimes you kind of scare me too like right now with that evil laugh of yours."

"It took a lot of practice to perfect that evil laugh you know!"

"Why in the world would you need an evil laugh anyway?"

"I don't know I just wanted one."

I just shook my head and laughed. Of course that would be her answer she was always doing crazy things. We made a lot of cupcakes that day maybe about three dozen! It was quite ridiculous but fun all the same. We decorated some with cats, bunnies, and even did a few that had dogs on them! We just had way too many cupcakes so Akira and I packed them up and gave some to each of the maids, drivers and other people that worked at her house every day. Most of them liked them and thanked us but others looked at us like we were weird but accepted them anyway. By the time we were done baking and running around making deliveries we looked at each other and laughed. We had flour, icing, and sugar all over us! That must be why we were getting funny looks we looked like a sugary rainbow had thrown up on us. The next morning on the way to school Akira was bouncing between extremely excited and dying from nerves. I had to keep telling her that all she was doing is giving him a cupcake not confessing her love. Her only argument was that if he didn't like her cupcake she would die from embarrassment and would never be able to look at him again.

"Akira it will be okay! If i hear you mention Honey or cupcake flavors again my head is going to explode!"

"But Momo! If he doesn't like it then he will hate me forever!"

"Akira I'm going to say this one more time Honey just like all the other hosts will always be nice to you inside that clubroom it's what they do. So, even if he doesn't totally love your cupcake he won't kick you out of the room or anything. You will be fine!"

"You promise?"

"Yeah I promise just talk about something else for a little while."

She didn't say anything else just looked out the window until we got to school. The day went by rather quickly much to my pleasure. My weekend was awesome nothing really dramatic everything was just easy and fun it was like a vacation. The happy feeling just continued on I was smiling like an idiot all day well up until lunch time that is. I love the twins but they do kind of scare me sometimes all their game and trick ideas can get intense. But I did bring them all cupcakes if they wanted them.

"Hey, Haruhi Akira and I baked a bunch of cupcakes yesterday. Do you want one? We made some that weren't as sweet as the others since I know you don't really like sweets that much. Hikaru, Kaoru, do you guys want some too?" Haruhi took hers and thanked me. The twins picked theirs up with a suspicious look on their faces.

"If it's not tasty," started Hikaru.

"Then you will have to play a penalty game," finished Kaoru. What was with them and penalty games!

"They're pretty good." Hikaru said licking the icing from his fingers and taking a seat next to Haruhi.

"But you still have to play a penalty game." Kaoru said calmly.

"Whaa but why?"

"For breaking your promise."

"I thought you said you were going to let me off easy!"

"Just because I'm going easy on you doesn't mean you won't play!" He said wagging his finger in my face.

"Fine then what is this penalty game you're going to have me play?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" He had a smirk on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

I had a bad feeling about it but decided I wouldn't worry about it. The rest of the day went by quickly still. The walk to the clubroom that day was slow because Akira was still over worrying about the cupcake situation. No matter how many times I told her it would be fine she would just ignore me and hold the box with the cupcake in it just a little tighter in her hand. I've never seen her this worried about something. But this was Akira she'd always act like something that might be bad meant the world was going to end and anything that was good would have her happy and excited for days. But we were here and it was now or never. I stood by the door and watched Akira instead of going straight to Haruhi's table like I normally did. She took a big breath looked back at me and smiled before approaching the small host.

"Um, Honey?"

"Oh hi Aki-chan!"

"I baked a lot of cupcakes yesterday and had extra so I thought that you might like one! Since you like sweets and everything. I put a picture of Usa-chan on there and a strawberry since they're your favorite. Please accept it!" She held out the box for him to take her face red with a blush. He opened the box and looked at the cupcake.

"It's so cute Aki-chan!" She blushed harder and waited for him to taste it. This was the big moment for her. He took a bite and a huge childlike grin covered his features. Akira physically relaxed and smiled goofily herself.

"It's so good! Thank you Aki-chan!"

"I'm glad you like it! Here Mori I made one for you too." He took the box from her hand quietly nodding a thanks in her direction.

I shook my head with a little laugh. It went great she didn't have to worry at all crazy girl. I removed myself from my spot on the wall and headed over to Haruhi's table where there was already another girl there. When I sat down the twins came by. With a really loud "Hi" to Haruhi. They also somehow worked a "brotherly love" act into their little visit. I bet they were over here because the date went well with her and Hikaru. He probably just wanted to be close to her it was cute in it's own way. They stayed and played with Haruhi more making her laugh, angry, and sometimes just a little embarrassed with their antics and overly dramatic acts. During the whole charade Kaoru had casually dropped a note into my lap. I excused myself to the bathroom to read it.

Momo,

I figured out what your penalty game is going to be. Wait for me after club is over so I can tell you about it.

Sincerely,

Kaoru

P.S. I had fun on our date we should do it again sometime.

**Author's Note: Okay I know it's been forever since my last update. This has honestly been so hard to write so sorry if it kind of sucks lol. I've been really distracted and blocked with this lately but anyway there's chapter eight in all its glory and craziness. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and let me apologize in advance you're going to have to wait a while for the next update because I'm going on a trip for four days and won't be able to write while I'm gone but I promise to try and update ASAP. If you have time REVIEW let me know what you want to come next! What you like what you hate I wanna know! lol You're all amazing people thanks bunches for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 9: The Notes

I didn't have to wait long before everyone started leaving the club room. When I thought most of the people had left I stood up from my spot on the floor and stretched. After another minute Haruhi came out of the room and handed me another note saying it was from Kaoru.

Momo,

I already left the club room I forgot I told you to wait for me. So, I went back to our classroom to wait on you. Hikaru left his homework in there anyway.

Kaoru

When did he leave? Is there another way out of the room other than the big double doors? I'd have to look and find out later I guess. I picked up my stuff and started to walk to the classroom. Instead of Kaoru there was Hikaru standing at his desk with some papers in his hands.

"Hikaru? I thought Kaoru was going to be in here too."

"He was but he went somewhere else and told me to give you this."

It was another note. Hikaru tried to hide the smirk on his face but wasn't too successful and he left the room after handing me the piece of paper.

Momo,

I got bored. You took too long to get here so I went somewhere with a nicer view. There's flowers everywhere and it smells nice.

Kaoru

Why were his notes so short? He got bored? Is he serious? Well he's with a bunch of flowers so he must be in the school's garden somewhere. The garden was like a bit of a maze but the view was nice with all the roses. I kept walking around in search of the orange haired twin when I saw a gazebo and decided I'd sit a minute. When I approached it I noticed I wouldn't be alone because there was none other than Tamaki standing with a rose in his hand.

"Tamaki have you seen Kaoru?"

" Yeah I have he wanted me to give you this."

"Thanks, I've been getting a lot of these today."

"All from Kaoru I presume? Ah, young love, so beautiful! Our little Kaoru has grown up so fast!" He wiped his eyes dramatically with his hand and handed me the letter.

"Uh, sure Tamaki anyway I think I should go and find him as soon as I read this."

Momo,

I was going to sit and wait in the Gazebo for you but milord showed up so I decided I'd go somewhere with sweets. That cupcake you gave me today gave me an idea for another prank so I wanted to look and find some really sugary icing."

Kaoru

So, now he was somewhere with sugar? The cafeteria was my best bet if not then he'd probably be back in the club room that's the only obvious places with food that I know of. I don't think they have a cooking class here but then again I don't know and haven't explored the entire school. I guess I should check the cafeteria first it IS closer and all this running around is making me lazy. Alas when I reached the cafeteria there was no one in sight. Now I had to go all the way back upstairs to the clubroom where I started. I opened the door and saw Honey sitting by himself eating some cake.

"Hey Honey have you seen Kaoru anywhere?"

"Mmm. Ah Kao-chan asked me about icing then left."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No I'm not sure where he went." He answered with a cute thinking face and some icing on his cheek.

"Well thanks anyway Honey. Oh and Akira is really glad you liked her cupcake. She worked really hard on it."

"It was so good! It made me want to eat even more cake! Oh! Kao-chan wanted me to give you this!" He smiled brightly and handed me yet another note.

"Another one? Hm. Thanks Honey I'll see you tomorrow!"

Momo,

I know exactly what kind of icing I'm going to use now! :) Come by the library so I can show you a video about what I'm thinking about doing but with a twist. Oh and did you ever talk to Haruhi about the date Hikaru and her shared at the Carnival?

Kaoru

Really? Kaoru how in the world am I supposed to answer you if every time I go to where you say you're at you just aren't there and disappear to some other place? You're never there for some random reason. This is kind of annoying and making me tired. I suppose I should find out what all this mess is about anyway. If he's going to pull another prank I want to know what it is and who it will be on. Pranks always make me laugh. I walked up to the library a bit slowly not expecting Kaoru to even be there. There were a few people in the library but none of them were orange haired but I did see Kyoya sitting at a table with his laptop typing whatever it is that he's always typing about.

"Hey Otori have you seen Kyoya around? He said he was going to be here but once again he isn't."

"Why yes I have he told me to give you this."

"Ah, I thought so."

He handed me the folded note without so much of a glance toward me and continued with his work. I read this note with a sigh I was kind of getting tired of these. When I get a hold of Kaoru I don't know what I was going to do to him. Making me run all over the place like this. It's driving me crazy! I unfolded the note and read its contents.

Momo,

Are you getting tired of these yet? Anyway I needed to ask Mori for help. There's a few things that are too heavy for Hikaru and I to lift by ourselves. I can't wait for you to see this!

Kaoru

Well that's nice but how am I supposed to know where he's at? I give up on this. I'm just going to go home and do my homework. If he really wants to show me and tell me more about this then he can do so tomorrow morning. I picked up my stuff with a groan and walked out of the building. I was a few feet away from leaving school grounds when Mori came up to me and handed me a note wordlessly. I looked at the piece of paper in his hand with a frown not even reaching for it. He kept his hand held outstretched towards me silently and unmoving. I looked up at his face hoping to display my wanting to leave but when I did his eyes were saying things that he didn't need to. It was as if they were talking for him. This must be how Honey understands him finding the words and emotions in his eyes that were inexpressible any other way. They were almost hypnotizing making feel guilty for wanting to leave and within no time my annoyance dissolved I took the note from his hand in defeat.

Momo,

I'm almost done with setting up the prank I just need you to come here and do the finishing touches. I'll be waiting in a place where the nurse is our friend and I'll tell you why. She'll check your ears and she'll check your eyes. She'll fix the hurt that makes you cry. Now didn't you like that nursery rhyme?

Kaoru

A place where the nurse is our friend? Well that's kind of obvious he's in the infirmary but why? Oh gosh I hope he didn't hurt himself setting up whatever this prank is that he's doing. I walked toward the infirmary a little worried and curious about this entire thing. When I got there the door was slightly open and I could hear someone groaning from inside.

"Hello? Kaoru are you in here?" I got no response but the groans continued.

"Hello?" I started pulling back curtains to look for the person that was making that noise.

"Kaoru?" I said my voice small with a hint of fear.

I pulled back the last curtain slowly and carefully expecting to see someone dead or dying. All the suspense gave me the sensation of being the main character in a scary movie that everyone is yelling at to not go somewhere. When I pulled the curtain back there was nothing there. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and shrugged my shoulders. I guess I was getting all worked up over nothing just like all the other time Kaoru was NOT here. Yeah I am definitely going home now. I turned around ready to leave the room.

"BOOOOOO!"

"KYAAAAA!" I screamed and fell backward onto the floor in shock. I was reaching around for something to throw until I realized who it was that scared me.

"Kaoru! What is wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me!" He didn't respond because of his uncontrollable laughter.

"If you're just going to laugh then I'm going home. I've walked all around the school looking for you and now you scare me half to death and are rolling around on the floor laughing about it!" He started to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist! Besides now you know how it feels."

"Now I know how what feels?"

"When someone just disappears although I left you clues to where I was. You just vanish like poof!" He made an exploding motion with his arms.

"Wait a second! Did you do all this as my penalty game? You went through all this trouble just to teach me a lesson? Okay well I'm going home."

"Wait! Don't you want to know all about the prank? You have to finish it!"

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the infirmary onto the roof. In front of me was one of the weirdest prank ideas I'd ever seen them think of.

**Author's Note: Okay so I know that a lot of you probably hate me right now since it's been forever since I have updated. But I have school again all my classes are either Honors or College classes so I'm tight on time. So I will let you guys decide do you want long chapters with a long wait or shorter chapters with more frequent updates? REVIEW and tell me and don't forget to mention what you thought about this chapter or the story in general! Thanks for sticking with me and being patient ALL of you are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 10: The Thoughts in my Head

Kaoru's POV

"Hikaru?" I looked toward my brother's sleeping form.

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily with a slight turn of his head in my direction.

"D-do hmmm do you think she'll say yes?"

"Who are you talking about? Say yes about what?"

"Hikaru! Do you mean that you don't remember? I told you about it after we left school today."

"The thing about the beach trip tomorrow?" He mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Do you think she'll say yes? If she does say yes will you be okay with it? We might not spend as much time together like we used to. Especially if things keep going the way I hope they will with you and Haruhi."

"I'm sure she'll say yes. Who wouldn't want to date a Hitachiin? Right Kaoru? I won't mind Kaoru as long as you're happy and we can still hang out. What things that are going on between me and Haruhi?"

"I hope she does... and good. I love you Hikaru and if you love people you have to make sure you let them know okay? If you don't then you'll always ask yourself what if?"

"What are you talking about Kaoru I always tell you I love you."

"Nothing Hikaru just go back to sleep." He nodded in my direction then I could hear his light snores soon after.

"Well that didn't take long." I mumbled to myself turning a little in bed until I got comfortable enough. I lay there in bed next to my brother unable to fall asleep too worried about what I was going to do tomorrow. In frustration and annoyance I leave the bed and start walking around the house. Thoughts like "how am I going to ask her?", "what if she says no?", "does she even really like me?", and "could I handle her not talking to me if this doesn't work?". I didn't really have the answers to any of these questions, but they were the ones that kept buzzing around in my head like angry bees. I knew that I had to just man up and do it. How could I expect Hikaru to tell people he loves them when I myself am having trouble following my own advice? I can't. I need to just be a man and do it! Tomorrow is going to be interesting... I hope it all goes well.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I was going to make this chapter a lot longer but then decided to just leave it as Kaoru's. Besides I haven't updated in so long and I really wanted to give you guys SOMETHING to tie you down until I figure out how I was going to finish this off. That's right folks not many more chapters before I get to say I've officially finished my first successful fan fiction! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 11: Your Definition of A Host

"MOMOOOOOOO CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Akira once again screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Believe that you're jumping on my bed again while I'm trying to sleep? Yes, I can believe that actually."

"NO! Silly I meant that the beach trip is today!" She stopped jumping and contented herself with sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me until I said or did something.

"Have you packed everything you need Akira?"

"Of course! I have my bathing suit, plenty changes of clothes, sunglasses, plenty of money, shoes, sandals, a jacket just in case, hats, toiletries, lots of towels, ummm and I think that's it."

"Did you pack any sunscreen?" She looked thoughtful for a moment then jumped up and loudly made her statement.

"No! I completely forgot sunscreen! Thank you Momo! What would I do without you? I'd be out there with sunburn everywhere! That's what'd I do!"

"Mmhmm sure you would. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"OKAY! Did you pack too? You're still going with me right?"

"Yes, I packed for the trip. I also-" My phone rang and Akira instantly fell silent as I answered it not bothering to look at the Caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Momo! Are you going to the beach trip tomorrow? Kyoya won't let us see the list of guests, and Haruhi, Hikaru, and I were curious. Things seems to always be more fun when you're around..."

"Yes, I am going and so is Akira. I don't know about anyone else though and the four of us always have a fun time together don't we?"

"Yeah we do. Hey I was wonder-"

"Oh hold on, sorry Kaoru. Akira's mom is calling me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay? Bye!" Slightly annoyed by yet another interruption to my sleep I switch over to the other call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Momo this is, Mrs. Komatsuzaki, Akira's mom. I was just calling to make sure that you are going with her on that trip correct?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Does she have everything together? Will you make sure she doesn't get into any trouble?

"Don't worry we already went over the checklist again this morning, and I'll watch over her."

"That's good then I hope you two have fun."

"Thanks, we'll call you later to check up."

"Alright then bye. Oh and make sure Akira doesn't go jumping off cliffs or anything like that please."

"Sure thing Mrs. Komatsuzaki Hahahaha. Bye."

Finally, I was getting some peace after all the phone calls and interruptions. I just wanted a little more sleep then I'd get up and re-check all the bags. I'd have so much to do before we had to leave in a few hours, but I didn't care I just wanted to sleep, so I did. I dreamt of the endless beaches, cold water, the hot sun, sand castles, Akira being crazy, taking an adventure, and maybe even a walk with someone special. Alas, it seems that I never woke up from that dream. If you excluded the craziness of being on a plane and doing a bit of road tripping to the location the first thing we did was go straight to the beach. The Host Club's event wasn't taking place for about another hour, so we had the beach to ourselves for a while. We set out an umbrella, slathered on some sunscreen, laid out on our towels, and built awesome sandcastles.

We continued building our massive sandcastles until Akira got bored and complained that she was getting too sandy. That made me roll my eyes a little at her; I mean we are at the BEACH, but it didn't matter when I suggested getting a little wet she immediately ran towards the water like an excited child. I love the beach, but splashing in water isn't really my thing. I sat calmly on one of the towels under our umbrella and just laughed. She was swimming and dancing around in the water claiming she was a fairy mermaid. Time had escaped us, and soon we had more company.

"Ooooooo Akira-chan! That looks fun. We should play together. It'd be cuter that way." Honey yelled this from behind me giving both of us a bit of a shock, but she waved him over excited to play with him.

"Sure Honey come on I'll tell you what you can do!" They both started splashing and laughing. A minute later Mori was among them watching over Honey while playing too. He looked like he was trying to be some sort of fountain or ballerina. It made me laugh even harder watching him goof around with that straight expression on his face.

"Coming to the beach before your hosts and starting your own party. That's a bit rude." Kyoya said coldly as the rest of the hosts were doing whatever they had to on the beach to prepare for the other guests that'd be arriving soon.

"Well I suppose it could be considered rude, but as a host isn't it your job to make sure all your guests are happy? What if it makes some of your guests happy to show up early minding their own business having fun without the need for a host. Then once you appear you make a just as rude comment about their actions. You could hurt their feelings and make them unhappy. That's not very host-like of you Kyoya."

"That's an interesting notion Momo. Although I think your definition of a host's duties and needed actions are different from mine. I hope you enjoy your time with us today."  
He continued to speak coldly, but he plastered that fake host smile of his on his face then walked away.

"I wonder if there's anything I can help with since I'm already here." I mumbled as I stood up and stretched. Honey and Mori are in the water with Akira, so they don't need me there. Kyoya is typing away on his laptop near the snack bar, so he didn't need my help. I don't really want to talk to him again at the moment anyway. Haruhi was with Hikaru setting up the volleyball net, and they seemed to be doing it with ease. I guess no one needs my help but where is Kaoru? I turned around in a full circle and didn't spot him.

"That's strange..." I mumbled to myself while looking back towards Haruhi and Hikaru.

"What's strange?"

"KAORU! Man you scared me!" He was standing behind me a serious expression out of place upon his face.

"Hahahahahaha! The look on your face! That was priceless!" He laughed like he always does, and I laughed too but only half heartedly. I wanted to know what that serious expression was about. I almost never see Kaoru like that or even Hikaru for that matter.

**Author's Note: Gosh I'm SOOOO SORRY! I know it's been forever since I've updated and well the fact that I have all these college classes is really getting to me. I have a lot of things taking up my time. But I have NOT forgotten about this story or the people reading it! I ask you to be patient and just enjoy! Read and Review! I know it was a weird place to end, but I wanted to give you guys an update! Don't worry I haven't dropped off the planet neither has my story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or anything affiliated with its anime or manga.**

Chapter 12: Oh Woe is Me!

I didn't have much time to think of it further; soon enough Akira was out of the water and rambling on about one thing or another, and the other guests had started to arrive. As soon as Akira came she was gone. She'd left me to go do some strange beach workout with Mori, Honey, and their usuals. I knew being with the twins while their guests were around wasn't really my thing. I would go and sit with Haruhi on her beach blanket and just talk, but I wouldn't want to give her guests the wrong impressions, so a walk along the beach seemed like a great idea to me. I'd made sure Akira put on a lot of sunscreen, and the event was going to last all day. But as I looked toward the sky I could see that it wasn't completely clear. There may even be a storm later. That was fine by me I love rain besides there have been great adventures while there was rain. It's the best time to explore.

I was walking along the part of the beach where you could just barely feel what's left of the waves lightly hit the side of your feet. It was lovely; I walked in silence not paying attention to how far I had strayed from the Host Club's event until I finally noticed there was no other noise besides the water and my own breathing. I looked around and saw that I was alone. That was fine by me I hardly had time to myself ever since I moved in with Akira and this was a nice change of pace. I kept walking aimlessly not really thinking about anything just enjoying my own company when I noticed a small cave in a cliff. I wondered if it was the same one that Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to scare people in last time. I wasn't sure, but I was going to find out. I climbed up the side of the cliff until I got to the mouth of the seemingly small cave. It was dark inside, but I decided I'd wander in anyway standing still a few moments letting my eyes adjust. It seemed like any cave would I suppose. There wasn't any old paper ghosts or skeletons laying around, nor were there any fake bats or real ones thank goodness just a bunch of small rocks and sand. I hadn't even been walking five minutes. I wanted to get to the end of the cave just to see what the back was like my curiosity urging me forward. As I kept walking farther into the cave I started to see a light.

This would be the part of every movie where you hear people screaming "DON'T GO IN THE ROOM!" well like every main character I went anyway. It was unmistakable the light was coming from a fire; I could hear it. My heart started to thump faster with fear, yet my feet kept moving due to my curiosity of who or what could be in here. I inched my way closer the light getting brighter. Finally I had stumbled upon the fire, but there was no one around. I looked around and there was nothing not even footprints. Beyond my better judgement I continued deeper into the cave wondering if it held any secrets. I kept going even after I was back to travelling without the help of the fire's light. I'd reached the end. I don't know what I was expecting to find, but I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when there was nothing. For all I know someone could have just been bored, so like me they wandered in the cave. They could have made a fire just for the heck of it. Who knows? I certainly didn't. Feeling a little down I turned around and started on the short trip back out.

When I was back on the sand I heard this strange echo that sounded like "You will be cursed!" there was more to it, but I couldn't understand it and didn't believe in silly things like curses anyway. I walked on dragging my feet in the sand a little feeling bored and disappointed. My attempt at a small adventure was a dud. To my surprise I'd heard people yelling my name.

"I FOUND YOU! MOMO! WHERE'D YOU GO? I MISSED YOUUUUU!" Akira ran up to me and almost knocked me down with her bear hug.

"How could you miss me? I wasn't even gone twenty minutes."

"Noooooo Momo you were gone for almost two hours! Where were you? You can't leave me alone like that!" She hugged me tighter squeezing the air out of me.

"I'm sorry Akira it won't happen again. Promise I won't disappear again. Please just let me go can't breathe." My voice was quiet, but she let go and immediately turned into her happy self again. She was going to say something else when we heard other shouts.

**Kaoru's POV**

"AHA! There she is! Aww man looks like Akira found her first looks like we both lost the game Kaoru." Hikaru screamed with a slightly disappointed expression. We were playing the "See who could find Momo first game".

"Darn we'll just have to play something else next time. We better tell the others she's fine."

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll say yes. Who doesn't want to date a Hitachiin right?" His voice was serious, yet he winked and stuck his tongue out at me as if just said something childish. He knew that was just what I needed. He called over Akira claiming he had a new game to play that included Honey. She ran to him and they walked away and now it was just us.

"Kaoru was I really gone for two hours? It felt like I was gone for only a few minutes not two hours. Sorry you guys had to look for me. I guess I need to keep a better track of time or at least wear a watch."

"Momo..." my voice was even, but I was nervous and angry. She promised but she didn't keep it. I told her not to disappear again, but she did. I can't handle feeling like I've lost her. I don't how, but she's in our world. Just like Haruhi and the club she's here and I don't want to lose her.

"Yes Kaoru?" She was only a few steps away from me. I took one step closer and looked at her I was trying to tell her what I wanted to say. What I felt, and everything I was thinking in that look, but I knew I couldn't. I had to be a man. I just had to say it. I closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.  
**  
****"**You promised...you promised you wouldn't disappear anymore. We've been looking for you for over an hour! I thought we wouldn't find you. I-I'd thought I lost you. And I just can't lose you. I couldn't handle that; I just couldn't." I hugged her a little tighter. I could hear whispers and feel the glares of the girls trapped in a state of woe at our scene I'd made, but I didn't care. I had to tell her now or I wouldn't be able to. "Please don't leave again. You can't leave us no you can't leave ME again ever please don't. Stay with me please because I love you and I need you to stay." For the first time she returned my hug, and that's all that I needed. She didn't say anything just hugged me back and nodded her head. That's all it took. I didn't care who was watching or what would be said but I leaned back just a little and kissed her.  
**  
**It wasn't anything theatrical or dramatic, but it was enough. Enough to prove I meant what I said, and enough to send all the onlookers into an absolute frenzy. Even Renge who wasn't even supposed to be here could be heard crying and giving a speech, but I didn't care. She was mine and that's all that I needed.

**Momo's POV**

****I didn't know what to do, nor did I know what to say. So I just laughed. I leaned against him and laughed at everyone's fit of hysterics they were having. And I could see them all the entire time just over Kaoru's shoulders all their reactions and it was hilarious. You could see Honey hugging Usa-chan tightly and sitting on Mori's shoulders so he could see it all. Mori nodded and Honey was crying. Renge had a megaphone yelling about woe or moe or something ridiculous. All the girls were either fainting, had fainted, crying, cheering, or yelling along with Renge. Kyoya was seen in the background typing furiously on his laptop. Hikaru was giving Haruhi a hug of his own and I think I know what was going on there. Tamaki was a mess. He saw Hikaru and Haruhi then me and Kaoru. He was in between growing mushrooms in his emo corner, yelling something about Daddy forbidding it, and going into an entire recital of something theatrical about a love story. Akira was yelling and clapping and screaming "THAT'S MY FRIEND! WOOO YOU GO MOMO!". The beach was insane. The people were insane, but it was okay with me because everything was how it needed to be.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay so yes I realize it's taken me MONTHS to finish this. School and things like that have simply gotten in the way. There will be a bit of an epilogue that I will begin writing after I post this chapter then this little story will be done! I'm happy to be coming to end with this. At the same time a little sad that it's over. To all my readers who have waited and been patient THANK YOU! To those who lost hope and ditched me I understand I would have too. (=^w^=) Fluffy says Hi and is currently enjoying a cupcake with Chips Ahoy icing. Oh! And please if you have time REVIEW I love them. I don't mind if you hated the story or if you loved it I want to know what you think if you have time to tell me! Thanks!


End file.
